Skye en Emma op Zweinstein
by Skye.Emma
Summary: Skye en Emma zijn voor het eerst op Zweinstein. Ze zitten in hetzelfde jaar als Harry, Hermelien en Ron. Skye en Emma beleven veel avonturen. Het verhaal loopt gelijk met het eerste boek van Harry Potter. Het verhaal gaat over liefde, vriendschap en natuurlijk magie.
1. Chapter 1

**Alle Harry potter stukken zijn eigendom van J. K. Rowling**

**Emma, Skye, ouders en de uilen zijn zelf bedachte personages.**

**Hoofdstuk1 De uil**

**POV Emma**

"Hey Emma, ik wacht al 15 minuten op je!" Skye stond buiten te wachten op Emma met haar fiets. Emma was net naar buiten gekomen met haar fiets. Skye keek haar vriendin lichtelijk geïrriteerd aan. "Sorry, mijn fietsband was leeg." mompelde Emma. "Heb je al je spullen?" vroeg Skye. "Ik hoop het!" Vandaag gingen de meiden kamperen op een camping waar haar opa en oma een stacaravan met een veldje ernaast hadden. Zij zouden met z'n tweeën op het veldje gaan kamperen, maar ze mochten ook de stacaravan gebruiken. Haar opa en oma waren namelijk op vakantie. "Oké, laten we dan gaan!'riep Skye.

De meiden gingen op de fiets omdat het niet zo ver weg was. Onderweg kreeg Emma nog een keer een lekke band en moesten ze Emma's vader bellen.

"Met Chris." Zei de vader van Emma. 'Hallo pap, ik heb een lekke band." "Alweer? Nou ja, laat je fiets daar dan maar staan. Kan je bij Skye achter op?" Emma keek Skye vragend aan en die knikte. "Ja, dat kan." "Waar laat je je fiets achter?" vroeg Chris. Emma keek om zich heen. Hun fietsen stonden aan de zijkant van het fietspad op het gras. "We zijn bij een weiland." Chris zei even niets en toen zei hij: "Ik weet niet waar je bent, maar ik zal kijken of ik de fiets kan vinden. Dan neem ik hem mee naar huis en dat gaan jullie op Skye's fiets heen en terug. Oké?" "Is goed pap. Dank je wel. Doei!" Emma hing op en zei tegen Skye; "Laten we gaan!" Emma ging bij Skye achter op de fiets zitten en ze vertrokken weer naar de camping.

Ze waren nog geen 10 minuten weg of Emma staakte een kreetje. "Wat is er?"vroeg Skye en ze stopte met fietsen. "Een uil! Ik zie een uil!"Emma wees naar boven, waar een paar uilen voorbij vlogen. "Wauw overdag nog wel."zei Emma opgewonden. "Ja." zei Skye maar niet heel enthousiast. "Kom, zullen we weer gaan?" vroeg Skye aan Emma. "Ja hoor." antwoordde die en Skye begon weer met fietsen.

Toen ze aankwamen op de camping, liepen ze naar de stacaravan van Emma's opa en oma. Ze gooiden hun spullen op het veldje en plofte neer op het gras. "En nu?" vroeg Skye. "Of we gaan in de tent slapen vannacht of we slapen in de stacaravan van mijn oma en opa." Antwoordde Emma. "Zullen we proberen de tent op te zetten?" "Ja is goed." Skye stond op en slofte naar de spullen. Ze graaide even in de berg met tassen. "Waar is de tent dan?" "Weet ik veel. Jij nam hem toch mee?" "Ik dacht dat jij hem mee zou nemen!" "Nou geen tent dus. Dan gaan we toch gewoon slapen in de caravan." Zei Emma schouderophalend. Skye gooide Emma haar paarse rugzak toe en Emma ving hem behendig. Ze zette hem op de grond neer en begon te zoeken in het voorste vak. Emma graaide met haar hand in het vak. Ze voelde zakdoeken, een zaklampje, fietssleutel... Van alles maar geen sleutels. Emma schoot in de stress. "Ik had toch..." Mompelde ze. "Wat?" vroeg Skye. "Niets!" Riep Emma. Ze keek Skye aan en die keek vragend. "Geen sleutels!" "Nou... Eh..." Skye leek diep na te denken. "Dan kunnen we alleen maar hopen dat het vanavond mooi weer is en dat het niet gaat regenen." Besloot Skye.

Emma keek om zich heen. Hier was ze al een hele tijd niet meer geweest. Vroeger toen ze klein was speelde ze vaak op dit veldje. En als het mooi weer was zette haar opa een zwembad op. Emma had geen broertjes of zusjes, dus als ze ging zwemmen, was ze alleen. En op de canping en op school had ze geen vriendinnen. Totdat Skye bij haar op school kwam. Ze kende Skye al 3 jaar. Het klinkt kort, maar voor haar was het de langste vriendschap die ze ooit had gehad. Ze deden alles samen en ze hadden nooit ruzie.

De stacaravan van haar oma en opa had gelukkig wel een afdakje. De stacaravan was geel van kleur en naast de groen geverfde deur, hingen twee houten vogelhuisjes.

"Skye," Riep Emma. "Leg hier maar je slaapzak neer!" Skye keek om en knikte. Emma liep naar Skye om haar te helpen met slepen en uitpakken.

Het was avond. Skye en Emma lagen in hun slaapzak naar de sterren te kijken. Soms hoorden ze een uil. Dan ging Skye rechtop zitten en keek om haar heen. Als ze tot de conclusie kwam dat de uil niet in de buurt was, ging ze weer liggen. Emma wist niet dat Skye zo bang was voor uilen. Ze dacht altijd dat dat haar vriendins lievelingsdier was. Ze zal het wel verkeerd gedacht hebben.

Ze kletste nog wat en toen vielen ze allebei in slaap.

Midden in de nacht werd Emma wakker van een vreemd geluid. Ze luisterde even en hoorde het nog een keer. Ze ging rechtop zitten en keek om zich heen. Emma schrok want naast haar stond een donkere gedaante. Het staarde haar met grote ogen aan. "Skye?" zei Emma een beetje schokkerig. "What?" Vroeg Skye slaperig. Emma staarde naar haar vriendin in het donker en zei zachtjes "Een uil."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hoofdstuk 2: De brief**

**POV Emma**

"Huuuu?" "EEN UIL!" Schreeuwde Emma."Oké, oké!" Skye ging rechtop zitten en keek ook om zich heen. Naast Skye stond nu ook een uil. Skye rommelde wat in haar rugzak en vond een zaklamp. Ze scheen ermee op de uil naast haar. De uil bleef zitten toen Skye de zaklamp op hem of haar richtte. Het was een witte uil met zwarte pitvormige vlekjes op zijn buik en vleugels. Nu pas zag Emma dat de uilen een brief in hun bekken vast hielden. Op allebei de brieven stond een wapen met een das, leeuw, slang en een arend of zo. Skye stak zonder aarzelen haar hand uit naar de brief. De uil stond toe dat ze de brief pakte en deed zelfs behulpzaam zijn bek open. Skye aaide de vogel nog even op zijn buik, voordat die weer weg vloog. Emma keek toe hoe Skye met de zaklamp scheen op de brief, het adres bekeek en de brief open maakte. "Wat doe je nou!" Riep Emma. "Ga je nu zomaar andermans post lezen?" "Deze is voor mij." zei Skye rustig. "En niet zo hard. Je maakt de hele camping nog wakker. En volgens mij is die voor jou." Skye scheen op de uil naast Emma. "Pak dan." drong Skye aan. Emma stak aarzelend haar hand uit en pakte voorzichtig de brief.

Ze bekeek voor de zekerheid het adres. Tot Emma's grote verbazing stond er:

_Emma_ _Collins_

_Veldje naast stacaravan 8_

_Camping James Red _

_Engeland_

He? Hoe kan de afzender weten waar ze zich bevindt. Als het haar ouders waren dan was het logisch geweest, maar waarom zouden haar ouders haar nu een brief sturen. Bovendien herkende ze niet het handschrift die op de brief stond. Emma maakte nieuwsgierig de envelop open, zag twee stukken perkament, pakte het eerste stuk en las:

_ZWEINSTEINS HOGESCHOOL VOOR HEKSERIJ & HOCUS-POCUS _

_Hoofd: Albus Perkamentus (commandeur in de Orde van Merlijn, int. Tovergrootmeester, Heksenleider 1e klas, opperste Hotemetoot van de Wereldbond van Toverlieden)_

_Geachte mevrouw Collins,_

_Het doet me genoegen u te kunnen mededelen dat u in aanmerking komt voor een plaats aan Zweinsteins Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus-Pocus. Bijgaand treft u een lijst aan van schoolboeken en andere benodigdheden. _

_Het schooljaar begint op 1 september._

_Gelieve vóór 31 juli per uil reageren._

_Hoogachtend, _

_Minerva_ _Anderling,_

_Assistent-schoolhoofd_

Emma keek verbaast van het papier op. Is dit soms een grap? Ze keek naar Skye. Skye keek niet verbaast. Ze keek zelfs blij.

Emma pakte de andere brief en las hem:

ZWEINSTEINS _HOGESCHOOL VOOR HEKSERIJ EN HOCUS-POCUS_

_UNIFORM_

_1. Drie effen werkgewaden (zwart)_

_2. Eén effen puntmuts (zwart) voor schooltijd_

_3. Eén paar beschermende handschoenen (drakenhuid of soortgelijk) _

_4. Eén wintermantel (zwart, met zilveren speld)_

_N. B.: Alle kledingstukken moeten van naamlabels zijn voorzien_

_VERPLICHTE_ _LECTUUR_

_Alle leerlingen moeten in het bezit zijn van de volgende werken:_

_Het Standaard Spreukenboek ( Niveau 1) door Miranda Wiggelaar_

_De Geschiedenis van de Toverkunst door Mathilda Belladonna_

_Gedaanteverandering: een Boek voor Beginners door Emeric Morfo_

_Duizend Magische Kruiden en Paddenstoelen door Philippa Zwam_

_Magische Brouwsels en Drankjes door Arsenius Grein_

_Fabeldieren en Waar Ze Te Vinden door Newt Scamander_

_De Zwarte Kunsten: Een handboek voor Zelfbescherming door Quinten Tondel_

_OVERIGE_ _BENODIGHEDEN_

_1 toverstaf_

_1 ketel (tin, standaardmaat 2) 1 set glazen of kristallen flesjes _

_1 telescoop_

_1 set koperen weegschalen_

_Leerlingen mogen tevens een uil Of een kat Of een pad meenemen_

_OUDERS WORDEN ERAAN HERINNERD DAT EERSTEJAARS GEEN EIGEN BEZEMSTELEN MOGEN BEZITTEN_

_Is dit een grap? En waar koop je dit allemaal? Bezemstelen?_

Emma keek naar Skye en ze vroeg aarzelend: "Is dit een grap?" Skye keek Emma met een serieus gezicht aan. "Nee." Emma keek haar met een vragende blik aan en trok een wenkbrauw op. "Ik wacht al dagen op deze brief. Ik begon al te denken dat ik niet werd toegelaten." Begon Skye uit te leggen. " Mijn familie is bestaat uit tovenaars en heksen. Wij zijn een familie van zuiver tovenaarsbloed. Mijn familieleden hebben ook op Zweinstein gezeten." legde Skye uit. "Maar... Hoe... Hu?" Stotterde Emma. "Dus jij hield dit al die tijd dat ik je ken al geheim?"

"Dat is de regel. Weet je nog die uilen van vanmiddag? Die uilen hadden een toelating brief voor Zweinstein in hun bek." Toen Skye Emma's vragende blik zag bij het woord 'Zweinstein' stopte ze haar verhaal en begon uit te leggen wat Zweinstein. "Zweinstein is een school waar je leert toveren." "Hoe dan? Hoe tover je, met je vinger?" Vroeg Emma. "Nee joh. Met een toverstok, natuurlijk." Antwoordde Skye en ze ging weer door met haar verhaal. "Dus ik maakte me zorgen want ik wilde ZO graag naar Zweinstein. En ik vind het ontzettent leuk dat jij ook mag. Ik had verwacht dat ik tegen jou had moeten zeggen dat ik naar een kostschool ging ergens in Europa." vertelde Skye.

Het werd stil. Emma had tranen in haar ogen. Ze kon het niet geloven. Haar beste vriendin loog. Al die tijd dat ze haar kende

"Wat is er? Het is toch leuk? Met z'n tweeën gaan we leren toveren!" Stilte. "Emma? Emma?"

Eindelijk zei Emma: "Ja het is fantastisch, maar ik geloof je nog niet helemaal. En wil je mij voortaan alles vertellen en niet meer liegen?" Skye glimlachte en beloofde het.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hoofdstuk 3 Uitleg**

**POV Emma**

**Om verwarring te voorkomen geven wij je de namen van de ouders:**

**Emma's ouders heten Grace en Chris**

**Skye's ouders heten Eliza en Marcello**

De volgende ochtend gingen ze naar huis, omdat Emma en Skye alles aan hun ouders wilden vertellen.

Ze fietsten naar Skye's huis zodat Emma vragen kon stellen over tovenarij.

Het eerste wat ze haar vertelde was dat ze haar geld moest veranderen. "Hebben ze dan geen gewoon geld?" Vroeg Emma. "Nee," Antwoordde Skye's vader. " Wij gebruiken geen Dreuzel geld. Dus moet je je Dreuzel geld omwisselen in bronzen Knoeten, zilveren Sikkels en gouden Galjoenen. Dat kan je in Goudgrijp doen." Emma snapte het niet helemaal en vroeg: "Wat is Goudgrijp?" "Goudgrijp is de bank van de tovenaars en heksen." Antwoordde Skye. "We gaan zo naar je ouders. Daar leggen we jou en je ouders het meeste uit." zei Eliza "Weten ze dat niet?" Vroeg Emma. "Nee, ze zijn Dreuzels die weten dat niet. Het is trouwens de bedoeling dat Dreuzels niets van toveren weten." Vertelde Skye. "Wat zijn Dreuzels eigenlijk?" Vroeg Emma. " Dat zijn mensen die niet kunnen toveren. Zoals je ouders."

Emma woonde niet ver van Skye. Ze liepen met z'n vieren naar Emma's huis. Het was een mooie dag. De bomen wiegden een beetje heen en weer door de wind.

Ze liepen de voortuin van Emma in. Haar voortuin was groot. Er was een grasveld, waar een appelboom met veel appels er in, op stond en naast de deur stond er een roze plantenbak met een bos paardenbloemen erin. Skye huppelde naar de deur en drukte op de knop van de bel. _Dingdong._ Emma's vader, Chris, deed de deur open keek een beetje verbaast toen hij hun zag. "Hallo Marcello en Eliza." Zei Chris. "Hallo Chris." Zei Eliza. "Kom binnen!" zei Chris. Ze liepen via de gang naar de woonkamer waar de moeder van Emma, Grace, op de bank zat. De woonkamer was groot en licht. De vloer was zwart en de muren waren wit. De meubels waren, net als de vloer en muren, wit of zwart. Bij een groot raam dat uitzicht had op de tuin, stonden 2 kleine witte banken en een kleine witte salontafel. Boven de tafel hing een grote zwarte kroonluchter. Grace stond op en zei: "Wat leuk dat jullie er zijn!" "Dank je Grace, maar we hebben iets te bespreken. Iets dat belangrijk is voor Emma's toekomst." zei Marcello. Grace knikte en ze gaan allemaal zitten op de banken. "Emma heeft een brief gekregen van een school..." begint Marcello. "Oh, wat leuk!" onderbreekt Grace Marcello. "Hoe heet de school?" "Zweinstein." antwoordde Eliza. "Zweinstein? Dat is een vreemde naam voor een school." zei Chris. " Zweinstein is niet zomaar een school. Zweinstein is een hogeschool van hekserij en Hocus-Pocus." zei Skye voordat iemand anders wat kon zeggen. De ouders van Emma keken haar verbaast aan. "Hekserij en Hocus-Pocus? Bedoelen jullie tovenarij met toverstokken of een hoed waar je een konijn uit tovert of zo?" vroeg Chris. "Mag ik die brief eens zien?" vroeg Grace. Terwijl Emma de brief aan haar moeder geeft beantwoord Eliza de vraag van Chris: "Ja, we hebben toverstokken als we toveren." "We?" vroeg Chris geschrokken. "Ja, er zijn veel tovenaars en heksen op de wereld. Ik ben er een. Marcello is er een en Skye gaat er een worden. Net als Emma. Tenminste als jullie dat goed vinden en ze dat zelf wilt natuurlijk." zei Eliza. "Heksen? Heksen zijn toch gemeen, oud en kwaadaardig?" Vroeg Grace. "Dat kan. Maar dat hoeft niet. Er zijn slechte heksen en tovenaars, maar het ligt helemaal aan jou, hoe je word." Zei Eliza."Vind je mij en Marcello ook gemeen, oud en kwaadaardig dan?" vroeg Eliza. "O, nee. Zo bedoelde ik het niet sorry." antwoordde Grace. Het was een tijdje stil, toen gaf Grace de bief aan haar man en vroeg aan Eliza: "Hoe bedoelt ze per uil?" "Wij sturen brieven per uil." Grace kijkt een tijdje bedenkelijk. "Waar moet je al die spullen kopen? En hoe kom je aan een uil?" verbrak Chris de stilte. "Op de Wegisweg." Beantwoorde Marcello de vraag. "De Wegisweg? Waar is dat?" vroeg Emma. "In Londen. Maar wij zullen je meenemen, als je ouders het niet erg vinden." zei Marcello. "Dat is goed, maar hoe moet ze op die school komen?" vroeg Chris. "Met de trein." Antwoordde Skye. "De Zweinsteinexpress." "De Zweinsteinexpress?" vroeg Emma. Ze had gedacht dat ze met de auto of zo gingen. "Ja, de Zweinsteinexpress. Hij vertrekt om 11 uur, maar we spreken nog wel af hoe we daar komen." zei Marcello. Na veel gepraat kwamen ze er uiteindelijk op uit dat het Emma's keuze was. "Emma, wil je samen met mij naar Zweinstein en leren toveren?" vroeg Skye aan Emma. Skye keek vragend naar Emma. Emma deed net alsof ze heel diep nadacht. Ze sprong op. "Natuurlijk wil ik dat!" riep Emma.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hoofdstuk 4: Goudgrijp**

**POV Emma**

"Waar zijn we?" vroeg Emma nieuwsgierig. "In de Lekke Ketel." antwoordde Eliza. Emma keek om zich heen, het was een klein donker cafeetje. Achter de bar stond een oude, tandenloze man. Toen ze er langs liepen knikte Marcello hem toe. "Goede middag, Tom." De barman zwaaide even en ze liepen naar een deur achter de bar die naar een kleine binnenplaats leidde. Op de binnenplaats was niets te zien behalve de bakstenen muur, waardoor ze omringt werden.

Emma keek vragend naar Skye, die op haar vader wees. Hij liep naar een muur en tikte met zijn toverstok een patroon op de bakstenenmuur recht tegenover de deur die naar het cafe leidde. Opeens verscheen er een gat, dat snel groter werd. Uiteindelijk verscheen er een ingang die naar een weg leidde met aan de linker- en recherkant middeleeuwse huisjes, netjes op rij. "Dit is de Wegisweg." zei Eliza.

Ze liepen door de ingang en Emma keek haar ogen uit, want er was van alles te zien. Ze liepen langs allerlei verschillende huisjes, die winkels bleken te zijn, tot ze bij een wit gebouw aankwamen. "Dit is Goudgrijp, de tovenaarsbank." zei Marcello.

Ze liepen naar de grote, bronzen deuren. Naast de deuren stond een klein mannetje, een kop kleiner dan Skye en Emma. Hij had een sikje en staarde nors voor zich uit, maar hij boog wel toen ze er langs liepen. De twee deuren werden open gedaan door twee andere kleine, norse mannetjes. "Wie of wat zijn dat eigenlijk?" fluisterde Emma tegen Skye. "Kobolden." fluisterde ze terug.

Ze kwamen in een grote zaal, waar een hoop kobolden zaten aan een lange balie links en rechts van hun. Ze liepen naar een kobold aan de rechter kant, vlakbij het einde van de zaal. De kobold schreef wat op een stuk perkament. "Hallo, we komen Dreuzel geld omwisselen." Zei Marcello. Emma legde haar geld op de toonbank. De kobold keek haar boosaardig aan, pakte het geld en liep met zijn handen vol geld weg. Een paar minuten later kwam de kobold terug, met een leren buideltje gevuld met tovenaars geld. Hij gaf het buideltje aan Emma en boog zich weer over het stuk perkament. "Bedankt" zei Emma en ze liepen naar het einde van de zaal. "Wij komen geld uit de kluis van de Wizards halen en we komen een rekening met kluis openen. "Heeft u de sleutel meneer?" Chris gaf de sleutel de kobold. Hij bekeek de sleutel en zei:"Kluissleutel 667 is in orde." De kobold riep: "Kragnok! En de rekening kunt u openen nadat u uw kluis heeft bezorgd." Er kwam een kobold aan en die zei dat ze hem moesten volgen. Ze kwamen bij een deur die leidde naar een stenen gang, met vlammende fakkels aan de muren. Onder aan de trap waren spoorrails. Kragnok floot en er kwam een snel een oud, roestig karretje aan. Ze stapten in en reden weg. Het was net een achtbaan, zo hard en kronkelig was het. Telkens als Emma dacht dat ze iets zag, was het al weer weg voordat ze beter kon kijken. Ze gingen heel diep. Het duurde erg lang, maar uiteindelijk stopte het karretje. Ze stapten uit en volgde Knagnok naar een kluis. Op de kluisdeur stond het nummer 667 in gouden letters. Emma keek naar een grote stapel geld, wat allemaal van de Wizards was... "Wauw..." Was het enige dat Emma kon uitbrengen.

"Wij hebben veel omdat wij zuiver tovenaarsbloed hebben. Wij erven veel" zei Eliza. Maar toen Skye Emma's vragende blik zag zei ze snel:"Onze hele familie is een tovenaar, daarom noem je dat zo. En sommige mensen, zoals mijn neefje, vinden dat belangrijk" Emma knikte en keek rond terwijl de anderen geld pakten en in een buideltje deden. Toen ze klaar waren stapten ze in het karretje en reden weer naar boven.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hoofdstuk 5 Emma's eigen kluis**

**POV Emma**

Na de hobbelige, misselijkmakende rit lang verschillende kluizen, kwamen ze weer aan in de zaal met de kobolden. Daar liepen ze naar een kobold met enorme ogen. "Goedendag, wij willen een rekening openen met kluis." De kobold pakte een nieuw stuk perkament onder zijn bureau vandaan. "Naam?" "Emma Amelia Collins." Leeftijd?" "11" "Ouders?" Emma keek Skye verbaast aan. Skye fluisterde:" Hij wil weten of je ouders tovenaars zijn. Zeg dat je ouders Chris en Grace heten, en dat ze Dreuzels zijn." Emma knikte. "Mijn ouders zijn Chris en Grace Collins en zijn Dreuzels"

Toen de kobold klaar was met schrijven riep hij: Zilver Haar! Er kwam haastig een klein mannetje met zilver haar aan gerend. "Ja, meneer?" "Breng dit naar het archief en haal de sleutel van kluis 12661. "Ja, meneer." De kobold die Zilver Haar werd genoemd, rende weer weg.

Eenmaal terug gaf Zilver Haar Emma de sleutel en zei tegen haar: "Volg mij." Emma trok Skye mee en volgde de kobold.

Na weer een misselijke rit, kwamen ze bij kluis 12661, haar nieuwe kluis. De kluis was kleiner dan die van de Wizards, maar zij had ook niet zo veel als de Wizards. "Sleutel." Zei Zilver Haar. Emma gaf de sleutel aan Zilver Haar en die maakte de kluis open. Tot Emma's verbazing waren er al 2 stapeltjes geld tot ongeveer aan het plafond. Het was nartuulijk niet zo veel als het geld wat in de kluis van Skye zat, maar het was in ieder geval wat. "Die zijn van de bank en van je ouders. Een soort van start bedrag." Zei Skye. Emma liep de kluis in en legde de helft van het geld uit het buideltje, dat ze net had omgeruid in Sikkels, Galoenen en Knoeten, in de kluis en liep er weer uit. Zilver Haar deed de kluis op slot, gaf de sleutel terug aan Emma en ze vertrokken weer naar boven.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hoofdstuk 6 Olivanders toverstokken**

**POV Emma**

Skye en Emma liepen naar de uitgang van Goudgrijp. Buiten stonden Skye's ouders te wachten. "Gaan jullie maar naar Olivander, een toverstok kopen en daarna naar madame Mallekin, dan gaan wij jullie ketels en boeken kopen." Zei Eliza en ze wende zich tot Skye. "Skye, jij weet de weg. We zien jullie bij Mallekin!" Skye knikte, pakte Emma's hand en liep weg. Ze wurmde zich door de menigte naar een klein en armzalig uitziende winkeltje. In de stoffige etalage stonden een paar toverstokken op kussentjes. Boven de deur stond in gouden letters die aan het afbladeren waren:

_Olivander: Maker van Exclusieve Toverstokken_

_Sedert sinds 382 voor Christus_

"Kom." zei Skye en ze liepen naar binnen. Er rinkelde een bel ergens achter in de zaak, toen ze de deur open deden.

Er stonden achter de toonbank dozen in verschillende soorten en maten opgestapeld tot aan het plafond. Achter de toonbank stond een oude man met grijs haar en grijze ogen die een beetje griezelig voor zich uit staarden.

"Hallo meneer" Skye liep naar de toonbank. "Goedendag. Wie van jullie gaat als eerst?" Als eerst wat? Dacht Emma. "zij meneer." zei Skye en wees op Emma. Olivander knikte en liep weg. Emma keek vragend naar Skye maar die zei niks en keek in de richting waar Olivander net weer van terug kwam. Hij had een meetlint in zijn hand. "Kom maar mevrouw...?" "Collins, Emma Collins." "Oké, mevrouw Collins zou je hier willen staan, alsjeblieft? Ja daar. Zou je nu recht op willen staan. Ja, zo en je armen spreiden. Goed zo en nu blijven staan. Emma stond nu met rechte rug en gespreide armen in het midden van de winkel. Olivander bekeek haar op een afstand met het meetlint nog steeds in zijn hand geklemd. Hij legde het meetlint op de toonbank, pakte zijn toverstok, richtte op het meetlint en riep: "_Metri!"_ Het meetlint begon te zweven. Het zweefde naar Emma en begon haar op te meten. Olivander pakte een stuk perkament en een ganzenveer omdat het meetlint opeens de maten begon op te zeggen. "van schouder tot het topje van je middelvinger 74 cm; van pols tot elleboog 24 cm; van schouder tot vloer 148 cm; van knie tot oksel 90; omtrek van je hoofd 59 cm." Toen het meetlint klaar was met meten, viel het op de grond. "volgende!" Riep Olivander. Hij pakte zijn toverstok en riep weer: "_Metri"_ En het lint begon weer te meten maar dit keer Skye.

Nadat Skye ook gemeten was liep Olivander met het perkament in zijn hand naar de rijen dozen en verdween uit het zicht. Skye ging in de enige stoel zitten en vroeg aan Emma: "wat vind je er nou van?" "Waarvan?" "nou, van tovenarij natuurlijk!" "Wel vreemd eigenlijk…" antwoordde Emma met rode wangen. "Maar wel leuk!"

Toen kwam Olivander terug met een grote stapel dozen. Hij zette de dozen op de toonbank, pakte de bovenste doos en haalde daar een stok uit. Skye gaf Emma een zetje naar de toonbank toe. Emma keek boos naar Skye maar liep toch naar Olivander die zei: "Ebben, 22,5 cm, met de kern van eenhoornhaar." Olivander stak de stok naar Emma uit en ze pakte hem aan. Emma staarde naar de stok. Er gebeurde niets. "Nou zwaai er dan mee!" Olivander dook onder de toonbank en Emma zwaaide wild met haar toverstok. Ze hoorde Skye lachen en keek om. "Wat?" "je hoeft niet zo te zwaaien met dat ding hoor." BAMMM. De dozen van de stapel lagen over het kleine winkeltje verspreid. "Die lijkt mij niet" zei Olivander, die net weer omhoog was gekomen. Skye stond op van haar stoel en bukte zich om de gevallen dozen op te ruimen. "Laat maar liggen." Skye stond op weer op en liep terug naar de stoel. Olivander pakte een nieuwe doos en gaf Emma weer een stok. Ze zwiepte dit keer heel voorzichtig. BAM! Dit keer viel een vaas met een bloem om. Emma had de vaas niet eens gezien toen ze binnen kwam. Ze legde de stok gauw op de toonbank en wachtte tot ze een nieuwe stok aangeboden zou krijgen.

Na nog drie dozen uitgeprobeerd te hebben gebeurde het. "Cedar 25,5 cm met een kern van glamorganahaar." Emma pakte de stok aan en ze kreeg een warm en tintelend gevoel vanbinnen. Het puntje van de stok begon vonkjes te spuwen. "Dat is hem!" Riep Olivander opgewonden. "En nu u, mevrouw." Hij liep weer weg en kwam terug met een paar dozen. Skye stond op uit haar stoel en liep naar de toonbank. Olivander overhandigde haar de eerste stok. "Berken 24 cm met als kern drakenbloed." Ze gaf een klein zwiepje en net als bij Emma toverde ze de stapel met dozen om. Olivander borg de stok voorzichtig weer op en pakte een nieuwe. "Els 24,5 cm met een kern van feniksveer." Dit keer spuwde de staf vonkjes. 'Bedankt, meneer Olivander!" Skye pakte haar geldbuidel en legde zeven Galjoenen op de toonbank. Emma volgde haar voorbeeld. Skye deed de deur open, ze hoorde het belletje aan het eind van de winkel rinkelen en ze liepen de winkel uit.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hoofdstuk 7 De winkels van de Wegisweg**

**POV Emma**

"Waar gaan we nu ook al weer heen?" vroeg Emma. "Naar madame Mallekin. Daar kan je gewaden kopen voor school."

Ze liepen naar de winkel door de drukke straat.

Er kwam een grote man met een jongen langs. De man was heel lang en leek net een reus, hij had ook een grote bruine baard en een grote bos bruin, krullend haar. De jongen die de reus bij zich had, had zwarte haren en achter zijn bril zaten groene ogen. Ook had de jongen een litteken in de vorm van een bliksemschikt. De jongen keek hun glimlachend aan. De meiden glimlachten terug. Toen ze een stukje verder liepen trok Skye Emma aan haar mouw. "Weet je wie dat was?" "Wie? De man of die jongen?" vroeg Emma verwart. "De jongen." Antwoordde Skye ongeduldig. "Nee, maar hij leek me wel aardig." "Hij was Harry Potter!" "Wie is Harry Potter?" "Die jongen die net langs liep!" "Welke jongen?" "Die vriendelijk glimlachte naar ons!" "Dat waren er wel meer dan één hoor!" "Die jongen met zwarte haren, groene ogen en een litteken!" "Oh, hij! Wat is er zo bijzonder aan hem dan?" "Hij heeft Jeweetwel overleefd!" "Wie is Jeweetwel? Wat een vreemde naam!" Skye zuchtte. "Sorry, ik was vergeten dat je dit allemaal niet weet." Emma keek haar vragend aan. "Jeweetwel was een hele duistere tovenaar, en de gevaarlijkste. Hij wou Dreuzels uit de weg ruimen en ook tovenaars die niet van zuiverbloed zijn." "En wat heeft die jongen er dan mee te maken?" "Op een dag wou hij die jongen en z'n ouders vermoorden, maar bij de jongen was het niet gelukt en toen verdween Jeweetwel." "Dus zijn ouders zijn wel vermoord door Jeweetwel?" "Ja." Antwoordde Skye. "Dat is zielig voor die jongen." Zei Emma. Skye zuchtte en knikte.

Ze stonden ondertussen voor de winkel van madame Mallekin. Voor de ramen stonden paspoppen met mooie en verschillende soorten gewaden. Ze liepen naar binnen en er kwam een gedrongen, opgewekte heks aan, die helemaal paars was gekleed. "Hallo liefjes, is het voor Zweinstein? Ik heb alles op voorraad, kom maar mee naar achter." zei ze. Ze werden allebei op een krukje gezet en wachtten tot de vrouw weer terugkwam. Er kwam een jongen de winkel in. Hij had licht blond, bijna wit haar. Hij wachtte voor in de winkel, maar bleef wel de hele tijd naar de meiden staren. Opeens zag Skye hem en begon met een brede grijns naar hem te zwaaien. De jongen zwaaide terug en kwam naar hun toe. 'Hallo Skye, leuk jou hier te zien." Zei de jongen met een klein glimlachje en Emma dacht dat ze een klein beetje sarcasme hoorde. De jongen had een ijzige stem. "Hallo Draco, tijd niet gezien." De jongen knikte en keek naar Emma. "Wie mag jij dan wel niet wezen?" vroeg Draco en Skye keek hem boos aan. "Ik ben Emma." Ze gaven elkaar een hand en Skye begon te praten. "Dit is Draco, hij is mijn neefje." "Leuk kennis te maken." Zei Emma. De jongen knikte. "Ja, vind ik ook." zei hij.

Mevrouw Mallekin kwam weer terug en begon eerst Emma op te meten en daarna Skye. Terwijl ze dat deed waren de kinderen met elkaar aan het praten. "Jullie zijn klaar liefjes." Zei madame Mallekin na een tijdje. Ze gaf de meiden een tas met gewaden en zei:" Jongeman, het is nu jouw beurt. Wacht even op me, terwijl ik de meisjes even afreken." De meiden betaalden, bedankten madam Mallekin en zeiden Draco gedag. Toen ze naar buiten liepen kwamen ze de zwart harige jongen weer tegen en hij glimlachte aardig naar de meisjes. De meiden glimlachten weer terug.

Skye's ouders kwamen eraan. "Jullie zouden toch bij Olivanders wachten?" "Ik dacht dat je zei dat we bij Mallekin moesten wachten." vroeg Skye glimlachend. "Trouwens we kwamen Draco net tegen!" "Wat leuk!" "En we kwamen Harry Potter tegen!" riep Skye. "Echt waar?" vroeg Marcello verbaast. "Ja, twee keer, een keer op straat en net toen we de winkel van Mallekin uitliepen." Zei Emma. "Zullen we naar Braakbal's Uilenboetiek gaan?" Haar ouders knikte en ze liepen naar een grote winkel met allemaal verschillende uilen in grote kooien voor de winkel. In de winkel zelf hingen ook allemaal verschillende uilen in grote kooien. Ze gingen naar binnen. "Zoek maar een mooie uil uit meiden." Zei Eliza. "Deze krijgen jullie van jullie ouders!" "Dank je mam!" zei Skye en ze omhelsde haar vader en moeder.

De meiden liepen naar verschillende kooien met uilen, ze vonden allebei een leuke uil. Emma had een bosuil en Skye een velduil. "Hoe gaan jullie hem noemen?" vroeg Marcello. De meiden dachten diep na. "Wat dacht je van Fredrick of Fred?" vroeg Skye. "George?" zei Emma. "Zijn dat leuke namen?" vroeg Skye. "Ja!" zei Eliza."Dan ga ik hem Fredrick of Fred noemen. Misschien wel allebei!" Zei Skye opgewekt. De meiden liepen naar de toonbank en Marcello betaalde. Ze bedankte de verkoper en Marcello zei:"Het is al 5 uur! Laten we je maar naar huis brengen, Emma."

In de auto vroeg Emma: "Wanneer halen jullie mij en mijn ouders op om naar de trein te gaan?" "Op 1 september. Wij halen jullie ongeveer om 9 uur op. Vergeet het niet tegen je ouders te zeggen!" zei Marcello waarschuwend. Emma knikte en ze moest uitstappen want ze waren gestopt bij haar huis.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hoofdstuk 8 De Zweinsteinexpress**

**POV Emma**

Om vijf voor 9 stond Emma met haar ouders in de gang te wachtten. Emma stond te trillen van opwinding. "Ze zeiden dat ze ons ophaalden om 9 uur, dus ze zijn er zo!" zei Emma zenuwachtig.

Precies om 9 uur werd er aangebeld. "Dat zijn ze!" Opgewonden maakte Emma de deur open. Voor haar stond Skye met haar moeder. "Ben je er klaar voor?" riep Skye. "Ja!" Emma sleepte haar hutkoffer en kooi met George erin, naar de auto van de Wizards. Marcello stond al bij de auto om haar te helpen. Toen ze klaar waren, gingen ze in de auto zitten. Vanbuiten zag de auto er heel normaal uit, maar vanbinnen was hij opeens heel groot! Dit was Emma de eerste keer niet eens opgevallen.

Emma's ouders keken verbaast toe en gingen ook in de auto zitten. "Hoe komt het dat de auto zo groot vanbinnen is?" vroeg Grace. Ze zat samen met Chris, Emma en Skye op de achterbank. "Magisch vergroot." Antwoordde Eliza.

Op het station vroeg Chris aan Marcello: "Naar welk perron moeten de meiden?" "Naar perron 9 ¾." Was het antwoord. Grace en Chris keken elkaar even aan. Emma keek ook verbaast. "Hoe moeten we daar dan komen?" "Kom maar mee!" zei Eliza. Skye en Emma reden met hun karretjes met uilen en hutkoffers achter Eliza aan, en de anderen volgden. Ze bleef staan tussen perron 9 en 10. "Volg mijn voorbeeld meiden." Zei Eliza geheimzinnig. Ze liep op de muur af en opeens was ze verdwenen. "Huh?" zei Emma. Ook Skye keek verbaast om zich heen. "Moeten we daar doorheen lopen?" vroeg Skye. "Ja." Antwoordde haar vader, hij knikte haar bemoedigend toe, maar toch durfde ze het niet. Emma zag haar twijfels. "Zal ik als eerst gaan?" vroeg ze aan Skye. Skye knikte en Emma ging haar voor. Bang keek ze naar de muur en begon te rennen. Ze kneep haar ogen dicht en… Opeens rook ze rook. Ze deed haar ogen open, voor haar zag ze een grote rood met zwarte trein; De Zweinsteinexpress. Er was bijna niemand op het perron. Blij liep ze naar Eliza toe die op haar en Skye stonden te wachten. "Goed zo meid!" zei Eliza. "Komt Skye achter je aan?" Emma hoefde niet eens te antwoorden want Skye kwam al door de muur heen. Na een tijdje stond het gezelschap compleet bij elkaar. "Dag mam!" zei Skye en ze gaf haar moeder een knuffel. Emma deed hetzelfde. Nadat iedereen afscheid had genomen klommen ze de trein in, met hun hutkoffers en hun uilen. Ze liepen een lege coupé in. Het was niet moeilijk om een lege coupe te vinden wat er zat bijna niemand in de trein. Ze liepen naar de rekken boven de bankjes en legden hun spullen er in. Er kwam een meisje met een grote bos bruine krullen binnen. "Hallo, hebben jullie een pad gezien?" vroeg ze vriendelijk. Emma schudde haar hoofd. "Nee, maar we willen je helpen wel zoeken hoor!" Het meisje keek hun dankbaar aan. "Bedankt, ik ben Hermelien en ik help een jongen Marcel zijn pad zoeken." De meiden stelden zich voor en gingen helpen zoeken.

Na een uurtje zoeken gingen de meiden weer terug naar hun coupé. Ze hoopten dat er niemand was gaan zitten zodat ze rustig met elkaar konden praten. Maar toen Emma de deur openschoof, zag ze twee jongens zitten. Een met zwart haar en een met oranje haar. Ze liep verlegen naar binnen. "Hallo, wij zaten hier eigenlijk al." Zei ze terwijl ze naar de koffers en de uilen wees. "Maar mogen we erbij komen zitten?" "Tuurlijk" zei de jongen met zwart haar. De jongen kwam haar vaag bekend voor. De jongen met oranje haren knikte. Verlegen gingen de meiden tegenover elkaar zitten. Emma naast de jongen met zwart haar en Skye naast de ander. De meiden stelden zich voor. "Ik ben Skye Wizard." Zei Skye. "Ik ben Emma Collins." Zei Emma. De jongen met oranje haren zei: "Ik ben Ron Wemel." "En ik ben Harry Potter." Nu pas herkende Emma hem uit de Wegisweg. "Ik heb jullie al gezien in de Wegisweg." Zei Harry lachend. "Ja, ik herkende je net pas!" zei Emma, ook lachend. De deur ging open, en in de deuropening stond een mevrouw met een karretje en ze zei: "Willen jullie iets van mijn karretje?" Harry sprong op en liep het gangpad op samen met Emma en Skye. De meiden kochten niet nam een doosje Smekkies in Alle Smaken en Emma een droptoverstaf. Harry kocht van alles wat. Ron, Emma en Skye keken hem verbaast aan toen hij met alles binnenstapte. Voor de grap zei Skye: "Heb je niet ontbeten?" Harry mompelde wat als: "Nou eigenlijk niet." Skye bood Emma een paar Smekkies aan om te proberen, terwijl Ron een vormeloos pakje met dikke boterhammen pakte. Emma keek hem aan en zei: "Wil je ook een Pompoentaartje?" Ron keek haar dankbaar aan en knikte. Emma liep de coupe uit op zoek naar de vrouw met het karretje. Even later kwam ze terug met 2 Pompoentaartjes. "Wil je er een?" Vroeg Skye plagerig. Emma had ze namelijk aan Skye gegeven. Ron knikte dankbaar. "Mag niet! Grapje!" vervolgde ze snel toen ze Rons gezicht zag. Ze moesten allemaal erg lachen toen ze Rons gezicht zagen nadat Skye grapje zei en Skye overhandigde Ron het taartje. "Dank je!" zei hij dankbaar en at het op.

Hermelien kwam binnen en keek opgelucht toen ze Emma en Skye zag. "Ik was jullie de hele tijd aan het zoeken!" "Wij waren teruggegaan naar onze coupé, maar daar troffen we Ron en Harry aan." Zei Emma en Hermelien keek naar Harry en Ron. "Ik ben Hermelien Griffel." Zei ze. De jongens knikten en Hermelien draaide zich naar de meiden. "Marcel heeft eindelijk zijn pad weer terug gevonden. Bedankt voor het helpen!" zei ze lachend. "Trouwens ik zou jullie gewaden maar aandoen." voegde ze er aan toe. "Want we zijn er bijna!" Ze liep de coupé uit. En ze begonnen zich om te kleden. Toen ze klaar waren begonnen ze een gesprek over Zwerkbal, waar Harry en Emma niks van snapten. Maar net toen Ron wou uitleggen hoe het moest kwam Draco en twee andere jongens binnen. Hij bekeek Harry met veel belangstelling. "Is het waar?" vroeg hij. "Ben jij echt Harry Potter?" Hij glimlachte naar Emma en Skye, maar keek daarna weer naar Harry. Harry antwoordde: "Ja." Draco zei: "Dit zijn Korzel en Kwast, en ik ben Draco Malfidus." Ron kuchte vreemd. Draco keek Ron aan. "Vind je mijn naam grappig?" "Kom, laat zitten Draco." Zei Skye. Draco keek haar aan en vroeg nieuwsgierig: "Waarom zitten jullie bij hun?" "Omdat zij bij ons zitten, wij zaten hier al." Draco keek even naar Harry. "Vind je die meiden aardig?" De meiden trokken hun wenkbrauw op. "Uh, ja ik vind van wel." "Goed zo." Zei Draco tevreden. "Moeten we niet eens ergens aankomen?" vroeg Skye. "Ja, we zijn er bijna." Antwoordde Draco met een gemaakte vriendelijkheid. "Ik zie jullie later!" zei Draco en hij liep met Korzel en Kwast de coupé uit. Ron en Harry keken Emma en Skye aan. "Waar kennen jullie hem van?" vroeg Ron uiteindelijk. "Hij is mijn neefje." Zei Skye. Opeens hoorde ze een stem door de trein galmen:' Over 2 minuten arriveren we bij Zweinstein. Laat uw koffers alstublieft in de trein achter. De bagage wordt afzonderlijk naar school vervoerd.' De trein minderde vaart en kwam tenslotte tot stilstand.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hoofdstuk 9 de aankomst**

**POV Emma**

De meiden liepen samen met Harry en Ron de coupé uit. Ze stapten de trein uit. Buiten was het koud en het perron was piepklein en donker. Emma rilde bij het voelen van de koude avondlucht. Ze keek opzij en Harry rilde ook. Plotseling zweefde er een lamp boven hun. "Eerstejaars! Eerstejaars hierheen. Alles kits, Harry?" zei de reus die we ook op de Wegisweg zagen. "Vooruit, volg mij maar - nog meer eerstejaars? Pas op 't afstappie! Eerstejaars met mij mee. "Dat is Hagrid!" Riep Harry tegen Ron, Emma en Skye.

Ze volgde Hagrid. "zo dadelijk zien jullie Zweinstein voor 't eerst." Riep Hagrid over zijn schouder naar de eerstejaars.

Ze liepen over een smal pad en kwam plotseling uit aan een groot, inktzwart meer. Hoog boven op een berg aan de overkant van het meer, stond een enorm kasteel, met heel veel torens, torentjes en ramen die glimmend afstaken tegen de sterrenhemel. "Niet meer dan vier per boot!" riep Hagrid en hij wees op de bootjes aan de oever. Emma en Skye zaten samen met Hagrid in een bootje. "Iedereen aan boord?" Schreeuwde Hagrid. Hagrid schreeuwde zo hard dat de meiden zeker wisten dat ze een gehoorbeschadiging hadden. "Oké - VAREN!" De bootjes voerden allemaal tegelijk weg en gleden stil over het meer. Ze zagen het kasteel groter en groter worden. En opeens zag Emma de klif. Ze was de hele tijd zo druk bezig met het kasteel dat ze de klif niet zag. Ze tikte Skye op haar schouder. "Wat?" "Kijk een klif." "Daar weet Hagrid heus wel iets op. Maak je niet druk." Toen ze de klif naderde riep Hagrid: "Koppen omlaag!" Ze gehoorzaamde en gleden toen door een gordijn van klimop, dat een grote opening bedekte. Ze dreven nu in een donkere tunnel, die blijkbaar onder het kasteel door voer. Ze kwamen aan bij een haventje. Ze stapte uit de boot, op de kiezels en keken om zich heen. Ze klauterden door een gang naar boven. Eenmaal boven liepen ze naar een grote eiken deur. "is iedereen er?" Hagrid hief zijn grote vuist op en bonsde drie keer op de deur van het kasteel.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hoofdstuk 10 De Sorteerhoed**

**POV Emma**

De deur zwaaide meteen open en in de opening van de deur stond een zwartharige heks met een smaragdgroen gewaad en een streng gezicht. 'De eerstejaars, professor Anderling.' zei Hagrid 'Bedankt Hagrid. Ik neem het wel over.' Ze deed de deur wijd open. De hal was groot en leeg. De muren werden verlicht door toortsen. Tegenover de eerstejaars was een marmeren trap die leidden naar een heel trappenstelsel. Ze volgde professor Anderling naar een leeg kamertje dat aan de hal grensde. Ze wurmde zich naar binnen. 'Welkom op Zweinstein.' zei professor Anderling. 'Zo dadelijk begint het banket om het begin van het schooljaar te vieren, maar voor jullie plaats nemen in de Grote Zaal, worden jullie verdeeld over de verschillende afdelingen. De indelingsceremonie is belangrijk, want tijdens je verblijf hier fungeert je afdeling als min of meer familie. Jullie volgen lessen met de rest van de afdeling, slapen op de afdelingsslaapzaal en brengen je vrije tijd door in jullie eigen leerlingenkamer. De vier afdelingen zijn: Griffoendoor, Huffelpuf, Ravenklauw en Zwadderich. Elke afdeling heeft zijn eigen, nobele geschiedenis en heeft opmerkelijke heksen en tovenaars voortgebracht. Tijdens jullie verblijf op Zweinstein leveren eventuele triomfen afdelingspunten op en worden bij overtreding van de regels punten afgetrokken. Aan het eind van het schooljaar wordt aan de afdeling met de meeste punten een beker toegekend. Ik hoop dat iedereen zijn of haar afdeling eer zal bewijzen. De indelingsceremonie begint zo, in aanwezigheid van de overige leerlingen en leraren. Ik stel voor dat jullie je een beetje opknappen terwijl jullie wachten. En maak alsjeblieft niet zoveel herrie.' Professor Anderling vertrok. Emma en Skye waren elkaar kwijt geraakt toen ze het kamertje binnen drongen. Ze wurmden zich door de menigte naar elkaar toe. 'Zo, daar zijn we dan. Op Zweinstein.' Zei Skye. 'Ja' Zei Emma. Ze waren allebei zo nerveus dat ze niks veder wisten te zegen, dus wachtten ze maar op professor Anderling. Opeens sprong Harry een halve meter in de lucht. Ze hoorden andere kinderen gillen. Toen zagen de meiden waarom. Zo'n 20 spoken kwamen aangezweefd door de achterwand van het kamertje. Ze waren parelwit en je kon door ze heen kijken. Een paar spoken praatten met elkaar. Emma en Skye konden hun gespreken niet horen, want ze zagen dat professor Anderling de spoken weg jaagde. 'Volg mij.' zei Professor Anderling kortaf. Ze volgden haar naar de gang en ze stonden stil voor een grote deur waar ze net ook al langs kwamen. 'Ga maar in de rij staan!' riep professor Anderling tegen de eerstejaars. Skye ging achter Hermelien staan en Emma achter Skye. Ze liepen het kamertje uit naar een deur waar ze op de heenweg ook al langs kwamen. Emma hoorde geroezemoes achter de deur. Professor Anderling duwde de deur open en ze liepen naar binnen. In de Grote Zaal, zoals professor Anderling het noemde (eigenlijk was de Mega Zaal een betere naam geweest) stonden 4 lange tafels. De tafels waren gedekt en aan de tafels zaten leerlingen. Aan het einde van de zaal stond een lange tafel waar de leraren aan zaten. Alle kinderen aan de tafels keken, nee, staarden is een beter woord, naar de eerstejaars. Emma keek omhoog en zag geen plafond maar een donkerblauwe hemel, die bezaaid was met sterren. 'Daar heb ik over gelezen in _Een beknopte beschrijving van Zweinstein.' _fluisterde Hermelien tegen Skye. Emma keek weer naar voren en zag dat professor Anderling een kruk neerzette. Op de kruk zette ze een oude, bruine tovenaarshoed. Emma bedacht dat Skye helemaal niet vertelt hoe ze over de afdelingen werden verdeeld. Emma kon niet bedenken wat ze daar nou mee moest doen. Er gebeurde niets. Opeens kwam er een scheur zichtbaar en begon de hoed te zingen:

_Ik ben misschien wat sjofel, Maar dat is de buitenkant, niemand weet zo goed als ik, Van de hoed en van de rand. Op gebreide mutsen kijk ik neer, _

_En ook op hoge hoeden, _

_Ik ben de Sorteerhoed van de school, _

_En weet meer dan je zou vermoeden. _

_Al puilen de geheimen uit je hoofd, _

_De Sorteerhoed ziet ze vast, Dus zet me op, _

_Dan zeg ik je, _

_Wat het beste bij je past. Misschien hoor jij bij Griffoendor, _

_Bekend om zijn dapperheid, Ja, ridderlijkheid en durf en lef, _

_Is wat Griffoendor onderscheidt. _

_Misschien hoor je bij Huffelpuf, _

_Vind je hard werken oké, Huffelpuffers blinken uit door trouw, _

_En hebben geduld voor twee. En bij het wijze Ravenklauw, Vinden mensen met verstand, _

_Die geleerd en bij de pinken zijn, _

_Altijd wel een geestverwant. Misschien voel je je pas werkelijk thuis, _

_Als je naam bij Zwadderich prijkt. _

_Die sluwe lui schuwen echt niets, _

_Als hun doel maar wordt bereikt. _

_Dus raak vooral niet in paniek, _

_Zet me rustig op je kop, _

_Al ben ik een hoed, _

_Ik heb van jou, _

_Vast een vrij hoog petje op!_

De zaal applaudisseerde. Emma zag dat Ron zich naar Harry boog en iets fluisterde. Professor Anderling stapte naar voren. Ze had een vel perkament in haar hand.'Als ik je naam zeg, zetten jullie de hoed op en gaan op het krukje zitten om ingedeeld te worden.' zei professor Anderling. 'Albedil, Hannah!' 'HUFFELPUF' riep de hoed. De leerlingen rechts juichten en klapten toen Hannah aan de tafel van Huffelpuf ging zitten. 'Bonkel, Suzanne!' Weer Huffelpuf. Zo ging het even door. Het waren maar 5 minuten maar het leken wel uren. 'Collins, Emma!' Emma's hart leek stil te staan.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hoofdstuk** **11 Zwadderich**

**POV Emma**

Skye gaf Emma een zetje en fluisterde: 'Ga dan.' Emma liep zenuwachtig en een beetje bang naar het krukje. Ze tilde de hoed op, ging zitten en zette de hoed op. Toen fluisterde een stem in haar oor. Het was de hoed! De hoed praatte tegen haar! 'Wat zal ik met jou doen? Ik denk dat ik het weet.' Zei de hoed. Emma keek zenuwachtig de zaal in. 'GRIFFOENDOR!' zei de hoed. De tafel van Griffoendor applaudisseerden luid. Emma bleef even zitten, besefte waar ze zat, sprong de kruk af, zette de hoed af en liep naar de tafel van Griffoendor. Ze ging naast een jongen met rood haar en sproeten zitten. Hij leek een beetje op Ron. Tegenover de jongen zat duidelijk zijn tweelingbroer. "Hallo. Ik ben George." zei de jongen naast haar. "Ik ben Emma." "Ja, dat snap ik. Je naam is net voorgelezen." George lachte. Emma lachte ook. Ze wachtte tot Skye was. Ondertussen kwamen Hermelien, Ron en Harry naast haar zitten en Draco kwam bij Zwadderich. 'Wizard, Skye!' Skye liep vol zelfvertrouwen naar het krukje. Toch wist Emma dat Skye zenuwachtig was. Het bleef een lange tijd stil. 'GRIFFOENDOR!' Skye ging met een blij en opgelucht gezicht van de kruk af en zette de hoed weer op het krukje. Ze liep naar de tafel en ging naast de tweelingbroer van George zitten. De jongen stelde zich voor aan Skye en Emma hoorde dat die Fred heette. Toen iedereen was ingedeeld stond iemand op. Hij had een lange, grijze baard, een paars gewaad en een halfronde bril. Harry fluisterde zacht in zichzelf: 'Albus Perkamentus.' 'Welkom! Welkom op Zweinstein, aan het begin van een nieuw schooljaar. Voor het feestmaal begint, zou ik graag een paar woorden willen zeggen. Dit zijn ze: 'Domkop! Blubber! Kleinood! Kriel! Dank u.' zei Albus Perkamentus en ging weer zitten. Iedereen klapte en juichte. Emma snapte niet waarom, maar ze klapte gewoon mee met de rest. Opeens stond er eten op de tafel. Zoals: rosbief, gebakken kip, varkens- en lamkarbonaadjes, worstjes, spek, biefstuk, gekookte en gebakken aardappelen, patat, pasteitjes, erwtjes, worteltjes, jus, ketchup en pepermuntballetjes. Emma merkte nu pas dat ze enorme honger had en ze begon te eten.

Nadat de hele zaal klaar was met eten, zei een jongen (weer iemand met rood haar en sproeten) 'Eerstejaars van Griffoendor, volg mij!' De eerstejaars van Griffoendor volgden hem. Ze liepen naar een trap, maar dit was geen gewone trap. Het waren meerdere trappen die zich verplaatsten. Aan de muur langs de trappen, hingen schilderijen. Ze volgden de jongen naar... Ja wat eigenlijk?

Na ongeveer 14 trappen stopte de jongen bij een portret van een dikke dame. Hij zei: "Caput Draconis. Onthoud dat eerstejaars. Dat is het wachtwoord voor de leerlingenkamer." Het portret vloog opzij en er kwam een gat tevoorschijn en ze klommen door het gat.

Eenmaal binnen begon de jongen uit te legen wie hij was en waar de slaapzalen waren. De jongen heette Percy, was de broer van Ron en hoofdmonitor. Emma's gedachten dwaalden af. Ze voelde wat aan haar mouw. Het was Skye. 'Kom we gaan naar bed.' Skye ging Emma voor naar de meisjesslaapzaal.

Toen ze daar binnen kwamen, stonden al hun spullen en de uilen er al.

In de kamer stonden 6 hemelbedden. De gordijnen waren rood met geel.

Skye deed het raam open en liet haar uil Fredrick (Maar ze noemde hem vaak Fred) eruit. Emma volgde haar voorbeeld maar dan met George. Skye en Emma pakten hun spullen uit en daarna trokken ze hun pyjama aan, ploften in hun bed en vielen in slaap.

**Het hoofdstuk heet Zwadderich maar als je goed hebt opgelet, komt Zwadderich er maar 1 keer in voor! Dit is een flauw grapje die Skye heeft bedacht. ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hoofdstuk 12 Brieven**

**POV Emma**

Skye en Emma zaten in de Grote Zaal, het was ochtend. Fred en George zitten naast hun aan tafel. De uilen kwamen aan met de post. "Hé! Daar zijn George en Fred!" zei Emma tegen Skye. "Huh?" zei George verbaast. "Wij zitten hier!" Skye en Emma kregen een rood hoofd, en begonnen te lachen. "Wat is er?" vroeg Fred. "Mijn uil heet Fred. Nou ja, eigenlijk Frederick, maar ik noem hem Fred." legde Skye uit. "En mijn uil George." zei Emma lachend. Ze begonnen allemaal te lachen. De uilen George en Fred landden op tafel, voor hun baasjes. Skye pakte als eerste haar brief en keek wat er op de envelop stond. "Volgens mij is dit voor jou." Ze gaf de brief aan Emma, die net haar eigen brief openmaakte. Verbaast pakte Emma de brief aan. "Maar jij hebt hem toch gekregen?" "Lees nou maar!" antwoordde Skye. Op het briefje stond:

_Beste Emma,_

_Zullen we vanavond 10 uur afspreken bij het Zwerkbalveld?_

_Draco_

Verbaast kijkt Emma op. "Heeft het wat met Malfidus te maken of zo?" vroeg George die de hele tijd om zich heen had gekeken. "Hij staart je de hele tijd aan." Iets in zijn stem deed Emma nadenken. Was het irritatie? Jaloezie? Stiekem keek ze naar Draco die naar haar keek. Draco kreeg een beetje een rood hoofd maar ook een vragend gezicht. Emma dacht na. Waarom wou hij afspreken bij het Zwerkbalveld? Ze wou het wel weten, dus knikte ze voorzichtig naar Draco. Hij kreeg een glimlach op zijn gezicht. Ze glimlachte terug en draaide zich om. Drie starende hoofden keken haar aan. "Van wie was dat briefje?" vroeg Skye. Emma kreeg een rood hoofd, maar gelukkig kwam Hermelien er aan. "Goedemorgen!" zei ze. "Jij bent vrolijk." zei Emma om snel van onderwerp te veranderen. "Ja! Ik ben vrolijk, want de eerste lessen beginnen zo!" antwoordde ze terwijl ze haar bord met havermout vol schepte. De meiden beginnen te lachen. _Gelukkig!_ Dacht Emma. _Ze_ _zijn_ _de_ _brief_ _voor_ _mij_ _helemaal_ _vergeten._ Ze pakte de envelop die ze eerst wou openmaken, en las hem. Het was een brief van haar ouders!

_Lieve Emma,_

_Ik hoop dat de brief goed overgekomen is, met je uil George! Is het leuk daar? Heb je al vrienden? We zijn erg benieuwd in welke afdeling je bent gekomen!_

_(Ja, wij hebben veel informatie van Eliza en Marcello gehad!)_

_We hopen dat je het nog heel leuk krijgt en ons nog wel eens schrijft?_

_Groetjes je ouders,_

_Grace en Chris_

Emma glimlachte, haar ouders hadden zelfs moeite gedaan om haar een brief te schrijven! Skye die duidelijk voelde dat Emma niet over de vorige brief wou praten vroeg aan haar: "Is die brief van je ouders?" Emma knikte. "Ik vind het wel grappig. Ze wilden me erg graag schrijven, dus hebben ze me met een uil geschreven!" "Zijn jouw ouders Dreuzels?" vroeg George nieuwsgierig. "Ja, wist je dat nog niet?" vroeg Emma verbaast. "Wat grappig dat je ouders dan schrijven via uilenpost." Zei George. "Ze wilden me graag schrijven denk ik, en ik heb ze bovendien ook geschreven." "Ik heb een huisuil." Zei Skye tegen Emma. "Kijk daar is hij!" Er kwam een grijze uil aan vliegen. Hij had een pakketje in zijn klauwen. De uil vloog over hun heen en liet het pakketje precies voor Skye vallen, en streek neer naast het pakketje. "Hij heet Ricardo." Skye aaide Ricardo over zijn buikje. Ze maakte het pakje open en haalde er een schoenendoos uit. Ricardo vloog weg. "Wow." Zei Fred. "Dat is een coole schoenendoos." "Er zit wat in, dombo!" Zei Skye. Skye schudde even met het pakje en je hoorde iets rammelen. "Er zit snoep in!" Fred pakte de doos uit Skye's handen en opende de doos. "Jeetje da's veel snoep!" Hij stak zijn hand al in de doos, maar Skye griste de doos weg. Ze hield Emma de doos voor. "Hier probeer maar wat." Emma graaide in de doos met haar ogen dicht en pakte een pompoentaartje. Ze had nog maar net haar ogen open of George griste het uit haar handen en nam een hap. "Hé! Nou moet ik een nieuwe pakken" zei Emma verontwaardigd en ze pakte een nieuw taartje. George begon te lachen. "Wat is er?" vroeg Ron die samen met Harry aan kwam lopen. "Ik heb net Emma's pompoentaartje gestolen." antwoordde George lachend en nam een nog hap. "Oh, lekker mag ik er ook een?" vroeg Ron aan Emma. "Dat moet je aan Skye vragen!" Ron kijkt vragend naar Skye. "Hier pak maar." En ze hield hem de doos voor. "Pakken jullie ook maar." zei Skye tegen Fred, Harry en Hermelien. Ze begonnen te lachen toen Skye Fred de doos voor hield. Hij haalde met een gretig gezicht een volle hand uit de doos. "Hee!" riep Skye. "Leg terug!" Maar Fred die haar onschuldig aan keek, rende al weg. Hij stopte telkens om wat in zijn mond te stoppen. De anderen keken hem lachend na. "Kom, laten we de doos opruimen, voordat Fred en George nog meer stelen." Hermelien stond op en zei: "Ja, goed idee. Dan kunnen we onze schooltassen pakken." Emma stond ook op. Skye liep de Grote zaal uit, met Hermelien en Emma achter haar aan. Ze liepen naar de trappen op naar de meisjes slaapzalen en gingen de deur door waarop stond: _eerstejaars_. Skye liep naar haar bed, zette de doos op de grond, duwde hem onder haar bed en pakte haar tas. Hermelien en Emma hadden hun tas al. "Kom we gaan!" zei Skye en ze rende naar de eerste les; Geschiedenis van de Toverkunst.

De dag verliep snel. Ze holden van de ene les naar de ander.

Het was tijd voor het middag eten.

Toen Hermelien, Skye en Emma in de Grote Zaal aankwamen was er nog bijna niemand terwijl het eten al op tafel stond. Ze gingen zitten aan de tafel van Griffoendor. Even later stroomde de Grote Zaal vol. Fred en George wurmden zich door de menigte naar Skye en Emma toe. "Hoi" Zeiden Fred en George in koor. Emma en Skye lachten en antwoordde hallo terug. Ze kwamen naast hun zitten. Fred en George vertelden wat over zichzelf. "Wij zijn Fred en George Wemel, (Emma lachte en Skye zei: "Joh je meent het!" ) Wij zijn de broers van Ron en de broertjes van Percy, de klassenoudste. En we hebben nog 2 broers: Bill die voor Goudgrijp in Egypte werkt en Charlie die in Roemenië met draken werkt. We zitten in het 2de jaar op Zweinstein. Bovendien zijn we drijvers van het Zwerkbal team." Skye stootte een zucht uit en zei zachtjes:"Cool." "Wat IS Zwerkbal?" Vroeg Emma. "Dat is een sport met bezems en zwevende ballen en doelringen." Zei Skye. George barste los in een uitleg over Zwerkbal.

Het was avond. Ze hadden net gegeten en Harry en Ron gingen naar Hagrid en Hermelien, Skye en Emma gingen naar de meisjesslaapzalen. De meisjesslaapzaal van de eerstejaars waren leeg op hun na. "Emma,"zei Skye serieus, "Volgens mij heb jij 2 bewonderaars." Emma staarde Skye aan. "O ja, Heb ik dat?" "Ja." zei Skye vastbesloten. "Je roodharige vriend met de naam van je uil en Draco." Emma werd rood. O, ja! Ze had vanavond een afspraak met Draco! "Hoe laat is het?" "10 uur." Antwoordde Hermelien. Zo praatten ze met z'n drieën over jongens uit de Dreuzelwereld. "Ik ga slapen." zei Hermelien. "Ja goed idee, ik ook." Zei Skye. Hermelien en Skye liepen naar hun bed. Emma zocht naar haar horloge en zag dat het half 11 was. Ze stond op (want ze zat op bed) en liep de slaapzaal uit. Skye zag het, glipte haar bed uit en volgde Emma stilletjes. Emma had niks door en liep snel maar zachtjes de leerlingenkamer uit.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hoofdstuk 13 Draco**

**POV Emma**

Stilletjes sloop Emma de gang op, hopend dat ze niemand tegenkwam. Skye, die hetzelfde hoopte, keek om zich heen en vroeg zich af waar Emma heen ging. Toen Emma naar kille buitenlucht in stapte rilde ze even. Emma liep diep in zichzelf denkend door. Toen ze bij het Zwerkbalveld aankwam, keek ze om zich heen of ze Draco zag. Plotseling voelde ze een warme hand op haar schouder, waardoor ze bijna gilde. Ze draaide zich om en Draco keek haar lachend aan. "Sorry, ik wou je niet laten schrikken." Emma begon te lachen. "Geeft niet." Ze gingen samen op een steen zitten. "Sorry, dat ik zo laat ben, maar ik moest wachten op Hermelien en Skye voordat ze gingen slapen." "Geeft niks." Antwoordde Draco. "Vind je het leuk in Griffoendor?" "Ja heel erg leuk! Ik heb al veel vrienden, en jij?" Draco ging even verzitten. "Ik heb nog steeds Korzel en Kwast als vrienden, maar ook veel andere Zwadderaars zijn vrienden van me." "Hihi, oke, maar waarom wil je me 's avonds om 10 uur spreken?" "Gewoon, ik wou je iets uitleggen. Ik ben natuurlijk Zwadderaar, en die mogen niets met Griffoendors te maken hebben." Zei Draco een beetje zenuwachtig. "Maar daarom wil ik uitleggen, dat ik soms wel onaardig ben. Dat hoort zo. Ik ben niet echt zo. En ik hoop dat als ik zo tegen jou doe, dat we dan nog steeds vrienden zijn.." Emma dacht er even over na en knikte toen. "Oké, maar ik voel dat dit niet het onderwerp is dat je wou bespreken, want anders had je Skye net zo goed kunnen vragen. En waarom stuurde je een briefje met Skye's uil?" vroeg Emma nieuwsgierig. "Ik weet niet welke uil van jou is." zei Draco blozend. "En eh… ja… Je hebt gelijk. Dit is inderdaad niet het onderwerp dat ik wou bespreken…"


	14. Chapter 14

**Hoofdstuk 14**

**POV Emma**

Draco boog naar haar toe en fluisterde in haar oor: "Ik vind je erg leuk..." Opeens voelde ze lippen op de hare. Zo plotseling ze er waren, waren ze al weer weg. Ze keek verbaast naar Draco. Hij stond op en zwaaide. "Ik zie je later!" En hij rende naar beneden.

**POV Skye**

Skye kroop achter de struik vandaan, waar ze een goed uitzicht had op wat er net was gebeurd. Ze liep naar Emma die versteend op de grond zat te kijken naar de plek waar Draco verdwenen was. "Emma?" Skye probeerde Emma's aandacht te trekken. Emma keek verbaast op. "Wat doe jij hier?" "Ik was je gevolgd." zei Skye blozend. Emma keek haar aan, maar was niet boos. Skye hielp Emma overeind en ze gingen naar de leerlingenkamer. Onderweg ontweken ze de kat van Vilder, en Vilder zelf. Ze zeiden niks tegen elkaar. Voor het portret vroeg de Dikke Dame: "Wat doen jullie hier zo laat? Meestal zijn het Fred en George!" "Caput Draconis." zei Skye die haar negeerde. Het portret zwaaide open en ze liepen de leerlingenkamer in. Ze zagen twee gedaantes bij het vuur zitten. "Liggen jullie nog niet op bed?" vroeg een stem die de meiden bekend voorkwam. Skye schrok. De meiden kwamen dichterbij en zagen Fred en George zitten. "Nee. En jullie ook niet!" Zei Skye koppig. "Wat deden jullie zo laat nog buiten de leerlingenkamer?" Vroeg George. "Jeetje zeg, laat ons toch!" Emma zei nog steeds niets. En dat viel op bij George. "Wat is er Em?" "Em?" vroeg Skye. "Sinds wanneer noem jij haar Em?" zei Skye geïrriteerd. Fred liep naar Skye toe en legde zijn hand op haar schouder. "Wat is er?" "Dat kan je beter aan Emma vragen." Snoof Skye. "ik... Ik..." En Emma begon te huilen. Het was ook zo veel allemaal. Eerst is ze een tovenaar, dan moet ze spullen kopen, een nieuwe school, George, Draco... Skye had spijt van haar botheid en sloeg haar armen om haar heen. "Stil maar Emms. Het geeft niet ik ben niet boos. " Fred en George snapten er niets van. Ze keken van Emma naar Skye en weer terug. "Wat is er aan de hand?"

**Wat vonden jullie ervan? Wij willen het graag weten want daar kunnen we misschien iets mee in het volgende hoofdstuk. Wat denken jullie? Gaat Emma het vertellen of zwijgt ze? **

**Review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hoofdstuk 15 vliegen en geheimen**

**We hebben ervoor gekozen om niet alle lessen te gebruiken en te beschrijven. Over die lessen, hebben jullie al vast gelezen in Harry Potter. We hebben er wel voor gekozen om over de vliegles te schrijven. Als je het er niet mee eens bent, Review dan!**

**POV Skye**

Toen Emma niks zei, antwoordde Skye: "Foppe." Ze zei het alsof dit alles verklaarde. Emma stond op en liep richting de trap naar de slaapzalen. "Wel truste." Zei ze zacht en ze liep de trap op. Skye wenste de jongens ook wel truste en liep de trap op. Ze hoorde George zeggen: "Jeetje, wat zou Foppe uit gehaald hebben?" "Foppe heeft Emma gefopt." Zei Fred en George lachte. Skye lachte in zichzelf om het grapje en liep naar de slaapzaal waar ze Emma slapend aan trof. Skye liep naar haar eigen bed en viel ook in slaap.

**POV Emma**

De volgende morgen liepen ze met z'n tweeën naar de Grote Zaal om te ontbijten. 's Middags hadden ze vliegles. Skye had het er de hele dag over en Emma zei dat ze haar ook leuk leek, maar ze zei het niet erg overtuigend.

Om vier uur, liepen ze naar het park voor de vliegles. Het was een mooie dag met een beetje wind.

Toen ze daar aankwamen waren de Zwadderaars er al. Emma zag dat Draco aan het opscheppen was, tegen zijn vrienden. Skye rolde met haar ogen toen ze zag waar Draco mee bezig was.

Emma schrok toen ze een rauwe stem hoorde. Hun vlieglerares was gearriveerd. Ze had kort, grijs kleurig haar en had ogen als een havik. "Waar wachten jullie nog op!" Blafte ze. "Iedereen naast zijn bezem. "Schiet op!" Skye en Emma gingen naast een bezem staan net als alle andere leerlingen. Emma herinnerde zich dat Fred en George begonnen te klagen over de schoolbezemstelen toen Hermelien vertelde dat ze vliegles hadden. Ze zeiden dat de bezems begonnen te trillen als je te hoog ging en dat sommige bezems een afwijking naar links hadden. "Houd je rechterhand boven je bezem en zeg: Omhoog." riep madame Hooch, dat trouwens haar naam was. "Omhoog!" Riep Skye. Emma volgde haar voorbeeld. Toen Skye 'Omhoog' riep vloog haar bezem in haar hand. Emma daarin tegen had minder geluk. Ze keek om zich heen en zag dat Draco's bezem en Harry's bezem ook in een keer in hun hand was gevlogen, terwijl het Ron en Hermelien ook nog niet gelukt was. Ze probeerde het nog eens, geen succes. Nog een keer dan, maar dit keer zei ze het harder en duidelijker. En de bezem vloog in haar hand. De bezem voelde licht aan.

Toen het iedereen was gelukt, leerde madame Hooch hoe je op moest stappen en daarna liep ze een rondje om te kijken of iedereen zijn bezem goed vast hield.

Emma keek naar Skye en Skye staarde naar iets of iemand achter Emma. Emma keek om en zag Hermelien. Hermelien keek doodsbang en ze trilde zelfs. Ze was tijdens het ontbijt heel zenuwachtig geweest en ze las toen: _Zwerkbal door de Eeuwen Heen_. Omdat ze dacht dat haar hielp om beter te vliegen.

"Als ik op mijn fluitje blaas," riep madame Hooch, "Zetten jullie je hard af tegen de grond. Houd je bezem recht, stijg ongeveer een meter en daal dan iets door naar voren te buigen. Wacht op mijn fluitje. 3. 2. 1. Voordat dat het fluitje klonk, steeg een jongen van Griffoendor, de jongen die Emma en Skye geholpen hadden in de trein toen hij zijn kikker of pad of zo iets kwijt was, op. Hij heette Marcel. "Kom terug, jongen!" Schreeuwde madame Hooch. Emma schatte dat Marcel nu op 6 meter hoogte was. Hij steeg nog een paar meter terwijl je zijn bange gezicht naar beneden zag kijken. Toen gleed Marcel van zijn bezem. BAM! Marcel viel met een harde klap op de grond maar zijn bezem bleef stijgen en vloog uit zichzelf in de richting van het bos. Het Verboden Bos. Draco lachte zachtjes. Madame Hooch liep snel naar Marcel toe en boog zich over hem heen. "Vooruit jongen, het valt mee. Sta op!" Madame Hooch draaide zich naar de andere leerlingen toe en zei: "Niemand verroerd een vin terwijl ik deze jongen naar de ziekenzaal breng. Jullie blijven van de bezems af of jullie vliegen nog sneller van school, dan je Zwerkbal zou kunnen zeggen. Kom maar jongen." Marcel stond met een betraand gezicht op en liep met madame Hooch mee in de richting van het kasteel. Toen ze uit het zicht verdwenen waren, barstte Draco in lachen uit. "Zag je zijn smoel? Wat een ongelofelijke kluns." De andere Zwadderaars lachte nu ook. "Houd je kop Malfidus!" Snauwde Parvati Patil, een meisje die bij Emma en Skye in de klas zat. "O, o. Nemen we het op voor Lubbermans?" zei Patty Park van Zwadderich. "Ik had nooit gedacht dat jij van kleine, dikke, huilebalken hield, Patil!" Draco keek naar beneden en griste iets van de grond. "Kijk daar heb je dat stomme ding dat ie van zijn grootmoeder heeft gekregen!" Zei Draco. Hij hield een doorzichtige steen vast, die Marcel een geheugensteen had genoemd tijdens het ontbijt.

"Geef hier Malfidus." Zei Harry zacht. Malfidus lachte en zei: "Ik denk dat ik hem ergens opruim, zodat Lubbermans hem later kan ophalen. Wat dacht je van boven in een boom." "Geef hier!" Schreeuwde Harry. Maar Draco was al op zijn bezem gesprongen en opgestegen. Hij stopte bij het puntje van een boom en zei:" Kom maar halen, potter!" Emma leek verbaast over Draco's gedag. Hij was eerst zo aardig en nu... Was hij gemeen.

**POV Skye**

Skye verbaasde zich niet over haar neefjes gedrag.

_Haar oom was tenslotte een dooddoener maar dat zou ze nooit aan iemand vertellen. Ze was bang voor de gevolgen. Stel dat Jeweetwel nog wel leefde en zij haar oom verraadden had? Ze zou gedood worden. Bovendien zou niemand meer haar vriend willen zijn. En zelfs niet meer met haar praten. Dat was niet wat ze wilde. Ze had nooit een andere vriendin dan Emma gehad. Dus zou ze het geheim houden. En ik ga ook niemand vertellen dat Draco mijn neefje is. _Dacht Skye koppig. _Alleen Emma zou het weten. Misschien gaat iedereen haar dan dingen verwijten omdat Draco altijd zo gemeen is. Nu we het toch over geheimen hebben, ze dacht erover om het geheimpje van Emma en Draco te vertellen aan iemand. Ze moest het aan iemand vertellen. Ze kon het niet voor zich houden. Een Zwadderaar kuste een Griffoendor. Als ze het aan Hermelien vertelde, zou Emma raad en advies krijgen van Hermelien. En dan wist Emma meteen dat Skye het had verteld. Nee, dat was geen goed idee. Fred dan? Maar Fred was de broer van George. Stel dat George echt verliefd was op Emma? Fred zou het in dat geval meteen aan George vertellen. Maar toch. Misschien was het wel goed dat George het dan wist. _Ze wist niet waarom ze dit dacht. Tijdens het gepeins van Skye, volgde Emma de vliegwedstrijd tussen Draco en Harry. Harry had namelijk zijn bezem gepakt en was achter Draco aangegaan. Emma kon het niet helpen. Ze slaakte af en toe een kreetje of applaudisseerde. Toen Harry in het gras was geland hoorde Emma een stem: "Harry Potter!" Professor Andeling kwam eraan. Skye was opgeschrokken. Professor Anderling zei iets tegen Harry en Skye hoorde dat een paar kinderen het voor hem opnamen. Maar ze hoorde niet alles want ze was al weer in gedachten verzonken. Ze zag dat Harry Anderling volgde naar het kasteel. Ze waren nog maar net uit het zicht of Madame Hooch kwam eraan. Ze keek naar de bezem die Draco in zijn nog in zijn hand had en naar de bezem waar alle leerlingen nog omheen stonden. "Wat is hier aan de hand?" Vroeg ze. "En waar is Potter?" "Hij moest mee met professor Anderling, mevrouw." antwoordde Ron. "En Malfidus had de geheugensteen van Marcel gepakt en vloog er mee weg. En toen ging Harry achter hem aan." Tijdens de uitleg knikte de Griffoendors af en toe. Madame Hooch schudde met haar hoofd en zei: "Wemel en Malfidus blijven hier. De anderen krijgen de rest van de les vrij. Vooruit weg!" Skye pakte haar tas en liep samen met Emma en Hermelien richting het kasteel.

**Review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hoofdstuk 16 dagboek**

**POV Skye**

Het was etenstijd. Skye liep samen met Emma, de Grote Zaal in en ze gingen naast Ron zitten. Aan de andere kant van Ron zat tot Skye's verbazing Harry. Ze dacht dat hij van school gestuurd zou worden. "Wat is er gebeurd Harry?" zei Ron."Ik heb tegen Madame Hooch verteld dat het niet jou schuld was." voegde Ron eraan toe. Skye keek om zich heen en zocht Fred en George. Maar ze zag ze nergens.

Harry vertelde dat hij de nieuwe Zoeker was van het Zwerkbal team van Griffoendor. Hij was de jongste Zoeker in 100 jaar. "Volgende week begint de training, maar zeg het tegen niemand. Plank wil het nog geheim houden" voegde Harry aan zijn verhaal toe.

Skye keek opnieuw of ze Fred en George zag en dit keer had ze meer succes. Ze kwamen toevallig net aanlopen. "Goed gedaan," zei George zacht tegen Harry. "We hoorden het net van Plank. Wij zitten ook in de ploeg, als Drijvers. Ik weet zeker dat wij dit jaar de Zwerkbalcup winnen," zei Fred. "Dat is ons niet meer gelukt sinds het vertrek van Charlie, maar dit jaar hebben we een fantastisch team. Je moet wel erg goed zijn, Harry. Plank maakte ongeveer een vreugdedansje toen hij het vertelde." "Afijn, we moeten weer gaan." Zei George. "Leo Jordaan beweert dat hij een nieuwe geheime gang naar buiten heeft ontdekt." "Vast die gang achter het beeld van Gregorius de Kruiper, die wij in onze eerste week al hebben gevonden. Tot ziens." Emma keek sip toen George dat zei en zelf was Skye ook wel teleurgesteld. Terwijl Fred en George de Grote Zaal verlieten, kwam Draco met Korzel en Kwast naar hun toe lopen. "Aan je galgenmaal bezig, Potter? Wanneer neem je de trein terug naar de Dreuzels?"

"Je bent heel wat dapperder als je vaste grond onder je voeten hebt en je kleine vriendjes bij je hebt," Zei Harry koel. Skye snapte niet helemaal waar die opmerking op sloeg. Ze had de vliegstrijd niet gevolgd die middag. "Ik neem het zo in m'n eentje tegen je op." zei Draco. "Vanavond nog, als je dat wilt. " Skye keek Draco boos aan. Waarom moest hij per se Harry Potter uitdagen tot een tovenaarsduel. Ze wist zeker dat Draco dan niet op kwam dagen en dan vervolgens een leraar of Vilder een tip geven, dat Harry uit bed was. "Een tovenaarsduel," vervolgde Draco. "Alleen toverstokken - geen lichamelijk contact. Wat is er? Zeker nog nooit van een tovenaarsduel gehoord?" "Natuurlijk wel." Kwam Ron voor Harry op. "Ik ben zijn secondant. Wie neem jij?" Draco keek naar Korzel en Kwast, dacht even na en zei toen: "Korzel. Wat dacht je van middernacht? In de prijzenkamer, die is nooit op slot." Draco liep naar de tafel van Zwadderich. "Wat is een tovenaarsduel?" Skye zuchtte. Precies wat ze dacht. "En hoe bedoel je dat je mijn secondant bent?" vroeg Harry. Skye zuchtte weer. "Nou, een secondant neemt de boel over als de duellist het loodje legt." zei Ron. "Ron! Zeg dat niet zo gevoelloos! Harry gaat niet dood want punt 1 jullie zijn nog maar net op school dus jullie hebben nog niet veel geleerd en punt 2..." Skye stopte even en keek Harry met een doordringende blik aan. "Harry, ga niet. Je weet niet hoeveel vervloekingen hij al weet en waarschijnlijk gaat hij zelf niet eens en hoopt hij dat je word gesnapt!" "Bemoei je met je eigen zaken, Skye!" Snauwde Harry. "Ja." Zei Ron. Skye keek Emma aan en haalde haar schouders op. "Goed dan niet. Maar je ontneemt heel Griffoendor de Afdelingsbeker." Skye stond op en liep van tafel richting de trap en toen naar de leerlingenkamer.

De leerlingenkamer was leeg. Ze liep de trap naar de slaapzaal op. Ze pakte een met zachte, roodkleurige stof bekleed notitieboekje uit haar koffer. Ook pakte ze inkt en een ganzenveer. Het inktpotje zette ze op haar nachtkastje en ging op haar bed zitten. Ze sloeg het boekje open, doopte de veer in de inkt en begon te schrijven:

_Lief dagboek,_

_Vandaag had ik vliegles. Ene Marcel uit de eerstejaars van Griffoendor, viel van zijn bezem af en liet een geheugensteen vallen. Marcel werd naar de ziekenzaal begeleid door Madame Hooch. Draco pakte de geheugensteen, en je raad het al, hij vloog eermee weg. Natuurlijk moest Harry zichzelf weer bewijzen koste wat het kost. Toen hij de steen had en landde, kwam Anderling eraan en nam Harry mee. Bij het avondeten vertelde hij dat hij de nieuwe Zoeker was van het Team van Griffoendor. Fred en George kwamen Harry feliciteren en gingen toen kijken naar een geheime gang die Leo Jordaan gevonden zou hebben. Fred had beloofd dat hij me een keer alle geheime gangen van de school die hij en George gevonden hadden, laten zien en de wachtwoorden vertellen. En toen liep hij weg. Ik vond dat niet leuk maar ja. Fred heeft ook zijn eigen leven. Draco kwam aanlopen en daagde Harry uit voor een tovenaarsduel en hij accepteerde het duel. Toen Draco weg was, vroeg Harry wat een tovenaarsduel was. Waarom accepteert ie iets als ie niet weet wat het is? Ik vind Harry een beetje... Ja, ik weet het niet. Hij wil zichzelf de hele tijd bewijzen. Vanavond vind dat duel plaats. Om middernacht in de prijzenkamer. Ik wed dat Draco niet komt en dat hij dan Sneep of Vilder tipt. Dan word Harry gesnapt en kost dat ons punten. Dat was het spannendste van vandaag. Wel truste_

Skye sloot haar dagboek en deed hem terug in haar koffer. Ze liep de trap af naar de leerlingen kamer. Die was leeg op een paar derdejaars na, die zo te zien huiswerk maakte. Skye besloot om dat ook te doen. Ze ging naar terug naar boven om haar spullen te halen en ging daarna in de beste stoel bij de haard zitten. Ze sloeg het bezweringen boek open en begon aan haar huiswerk.

Ze sloeg net haar boek dicht toen Fred de leerlingenkamer binnen kwam. Ze deed net of ze hem niet zag. Dat deed ze omdat hij dan naar haar zou glimlachen en dan werd zij rood. Soms schaamde ze zich voor haar gevoelens. Emma vond George leuk dat wist ze bijna zeker. Ze gezien in haar ogen toen George voor de eerste keer een gesprek met haar voerde en als hij grapjes maakte.

Fred zag Skye niet zitten en liep naar de jongensslaapzaal. Nu had ze er spijt van. Ze had graag een praatje gemaakt met Fred, bedacht ze nu. Maar het maakte nu niet meer uit. Ze stond op van haar stoel en raapte haar spullen bij elkaar. Maar wacht eens even. Fred en George waren altijd dicht bij elkaar. Maar waar was George dan? Ze liep de trap weer op (Voor de 3 keer vandaag) en trok eenmaal in haar slaapzaal haar pyjama aan. Ze ging met het boek: _Lord of the rings: the fellowship of the ring_, liggen in haar bed. Maar even later hoorde ze getik op het raam naast haar bed. Met tegenzin stond ze op en liep naar het raam. Fred de uil tikte nog een keer op het raam met zijn snavel. Skye opende het raam. Fred vloog naar binnen en ging op Skye's bed zitten. Skye sloot het raam en ging op haar bed naast hem zitten. Ze zag dat hij een briefje bij zich had. Ze aaide haar uil even over zijn buikje en maakte toen het briefje los.

Ze vouwde het briefje open en las.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hoofdstuk 17**

**POV Skye**

_Beste Skye,_

_Kom vanavond om half 9 naar het park. Ik wil je wat vertellen._

Skye wist niet van wie het briefje was. Er stond geen naam bij. Kon Foppe schrijven? Nee, volgens mij kan hij dat niet. Kwam het van Fred? Ze wist het niet, maar ze hoopte dat het Fred was.

Emma kwam de slaapzaal binnen gevolgd door Parvati, Belinda en Hermelien. "Daar was je!" zei Hermelien. "Ik kon je niet vinden en Emma wist ook niet waar je was." "Sorry, ik moest nog veel huiswerk maken." "Volgens mij was je gewoon een beetje boos op Malfidus." zei Hermelien. "Waarom zou ik op hem boos zijn? Nee, ik ben boos op Harry, omdat hij iets accepteerde dat Griffoendor punten gaat kosten en waarvan hij vervolgens ook niet eens wist wat het was. En Ron gaat ook nog, dus dat kost nog meer punten." zei Skye. "Ja, dat is waar, maar ze luisteren toch niet naar ons." Zei Emma. Skye dacht aan haar briefje en besloot dat ze het aan Hermelien en Emma zou vertellen. "Kom op mijn bed zitten. Ik moet jullie wat vertellen, maar het is geheim dus vertel het aan niemand." De meiden gingen naast Skye zitten. Skye had het briefje nog in haar handen en ze gaf het aan Emma. Emma las het en gaf het aan Hermelien. Toen die het ook had gelezen vroeg ze:"En ga je?" "Ik weet niet."antwoordde Skye. "Half 9. Dan mag je nog op de gangen zijn." zei Emma. "Ik denk erover om te gaan." zei Skye langzaam "Dan mag je wel opschieten. Het is 3 over 8." zei Hermelien. "Oké, ik ga! Bedankt meiden!" Nee, jij bedankt dat je dit met ons hebt gedeeld!" riep Emma.

Skye stond al bij de deur. Ze liep de leerlingenkamer uit, de trap af naar buiten. Toen ze de trap af liep zag ze Draco. "Ik heb gehoord dat Potter en Wemel vannacht om 12 uur in de prijzenkamer zijn." Hij praatte tegen iemand. Het was Vilder. Skye rolde met haar ogen. Precies wat ze dacht. Skye liep naar buiten met een kloppend hart. Wie zou ze straks aan treffen? Misschien was het een grap van Draco.

Ze was bij het park aangekomen. Ze ging vlakbij de opening van park zitten. Hij of zij was er nog niet. Skye keek naar rechts en zag een gedaante in de verte. Skye zag wie het was en schrok.

**Weer een kort hoofdstuk. Maar het vorige hoofdstuk was wel lang. Wie denken jullie dat de gedaante was? Review s. v. p! (SVP slaat in HP op Strijders van Perkamentus ;) )**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hoofdstuk 18 xxx**

**POV Skye**

Skye dook snel achter een struik. Het gedaante kwam dichterbij. Maar het waren 2 gedaantes niet 1. Het waren Emma en George. Ze liepen hand in hand. George maakte grapjes en Emma lachte erom. Ze gingen zitten op het bankje voor de struik waar Skye zat. Ze zag niet wat er gebeurde maar opeens was het stil. Ze keek een stukje langs de struik en zag Emma zoenen met George. Skye was geschokt. Ze had toch wat met Draco? En nu zoende ze met George! Ze wilde schreeuwen, maar ze deed het niet. Haar vriendin moest zelf weten wie ze zoende, maar als George erachter kwam van Draco... Of andersom. Draco zou haar vervloeken. Of George! Of erger!

Ze wist niet wat ze moest doen, dus deed ze niks behalve toekijken. George stond op en gaf Emma nog één keer een kus. Hij liep weg en toen hij uit het zicht was kwam Skye uit de struiken. Dit is de tweede keer dat ze Emma iemand stiekem had zien zoenen. "Emma!" Zei Skye geschrokken. Emma keek geschrokken om. "Je... Je... Zoende... En Draco..." stotterde Skye. "Ik weet het." zei Emma sip maar ze keek blij. "Draco zoende mij. Net als George." zei ze rustig. "Trouwens, je weet ik dat helemaal in love ben op George." Skye was nog steeds geschokt. "Kom. We moeten terug. En je moet het vertellen van Draco aan George." Nu was Emma geschokt. "Nee! Dan maakt hij het uit! Nee, Nee en nog eens nee!" schreeuwde Emma. Skye wist dat het geen zin had om haar over te halen. Ze zou het anders zelf wel vertellen. Ze vond dat je niet kon liegen tegen je vriendje. Ze liepen zwijgend de trap op. Bij het portret van de Dikke Dame stonden ze stil. "Varkenssnuit!" zei Emma. Het portret zwaaide open en ze liepen naar binnen. In de leerlingenkamer was het druk. Ze zag George naast Fred zitten. George knipoogde naar Emma. Ze keek naar Emma die een rood was. Emma liep naar George. Skye had geen zin in een gesprek. Ze was moe en verward. Ze liep voor de zoveelste keer naar de slaapzaal van de meisjes. Ze ging op bed liggen toen ze besefte dat ze nog steeds haar pyjama aan had. Het maakte haar niets meer uit. Wacht eens even... Ik had een afspraak met een onbekend iemand. Had diegene haar dit willen laten zien? Dat Emma 2 vriendjes had? Emma had haar helemaal niks verteld over die afspraak met George.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hoofdstuk 19 Regels zijn er om te breken**

**POV Skye**

Het was vandaag Halloween. Skye hoorde Hermelien tijdens het ontbijt uit over haar avontuur van de vorige avond. Skye hield er niet van als regels gebroken werden.

De uilen kwamen eraan en een groepje uilen hadden een groot pak bij zich. Het pak viel voor Harry neer en Skye herkende de vorm van een bezem. Harry en Ron liepen weg met het pak.

"Wat hebben we zo?" vroeg Skye die middag aan Emma. "Bezweringen." Antwoordde ze. Bezweringen vond Skye altijd al een leuk vak. "Kom," zei Hermelien. "Het is tijd." Ze liepen met z'n drieën naar het lokaal van bezweringen. Professor Banning vertelde ons dat we er klaar voor waren om dingen te laten zweven. Skye was daar erg blij mee en ze was niet de enige. Harry, Ron, Hermelien en Emma hadden er ook zin in. Professor Banning verdeelde iedereen in paren. Zij oefende met Emma. En Hermelien moest met Ron. Hermelien praatte niet meer tegen Harry en Ron sinds het duel, maar deelde alleen nog boze blikken.

"Denk aan de soepele zwaaibeweging die we hebben geoefend!" piepte Professor Banning. "Het moet uit je polsen komen, denk daaraan." Het was super moeilijk. We moesten een veer laten zweven. Aan de andere kant van het lokaal stak Simon Filister zijn veer in de brand. Ze zag dat het Hermelien wel in een keer was gelukt. Maar dat was ook niet zo raar. Ze was de beste van de klas."Goed zo!" piepte professor Banning en hij klapte. "Het is juffrouw Griffel gelukt! Tien punten voor Griffoendor.

"Geen wonder dat niemand haar aardig vind!" Zei Ron. Emma, Skye en Hermelien liepen achter Harry en Ron aan het lokaal uit. "Ze is onuitstaanbaar! Echt!" Hermelien begon te snikken en beukte zo hard als ze kon tegen Harry aan en rende huilend weg. "Hermelien, wacht!" riep Skye. Emma rende achter Hermelien aan en Skye rende langs Ron en ging recht voor hem staan. "Moest je dat nou zeggen, Ron? Kon weer eens niet je mond houden? Had om je heen gekeken! En trouwens ze heeft wel vriendinnen: mij en Emma!" Skye rende achter Emma aan.

De rest van de dag gingen niet meer naar de lessen. Emma en Skye waren de hele dag bezig met het troosten van Hermelien.

Het was avond. Skye besefte dat ze nu in de Grote Zaal hadden moeten zijn voor het Halloween-Feestmaal. Ze wou er eigenlijk bij zijn, maar ze bleef in de meisjestoiletten om Hermelien te troosten. Plotseling hoorde ze gestamp. "Wat... Wat was dat?" vroeg Emma bang. Hermelien stopte met huilen. Skye rook een smerige stank. Er kwam iets binnen. Het was 4 meter lang, met een granietgrijze huid. Zijn huid zat vol met knobbels en zijn hoofd leek wel een kleine kiezel vergeleken met zijn lichaam. Een trol. Ze hadden dit een keer met verweer tegen de zwarte kunsten. Het was een Berg Trol! De trol had korte, dikke beentjes en grote platvoeten. In zijn hand had hij een grote, houten knots. Hermelien en Emma gilden. De trol liep naar Skye en Hermelien toe. Hij hief zijn knots op en... Toen ging de deur open. In de deuropening stonden Harry en Ron. Dit gaf Skye hoop. Ze trok Hermelien en Emma weg van de wasbakken, die de trol net kapot sloeg. Harry pakte een losse kraan en gooide hem zo hard mogelijk tegen de muur. De trol had net op het punt gestaan Emma te slaan met zijn knots. Hij draaide zich om naar Harry. De trol hief zijn knots weer op, maar dit keer richting Harry. Ron rende weg. Ron stond nu tegenover Harry. "Hé, reuzelkop!" Ron gooide een metalen pijp naar de trol. Die reageerde niet op de pijp, maar wel op het geschreeuw van Ron. "Vooruit, rennen! Rennen!" schreeuwde Harry. Dat hoefde Harry geen 2 keer te zeggen. Skye en Emma rende het meisjestoilet uit. De meiden stopten bij de deur. Ze zouden Harry en Ron moeten helpen. En ze renden allebei terug

. Hermelien stond roerloos op de plek waar de meiden haar hadden achtergelaten. Ze zagen dat Harry aan de nek van de trol hing. Hij stak zijn toverstok in een neusgat van de trol. De trol krijste van de pijn en zwaaide met zijn knots. Skye liep gebukt naar Hermelien die op de grond gezakt was en Emma zwaaide met haar armen en schreeuwde om de trol afgeleiden. "_Wingardium Leviosa!" _riep Ron, nadat de trol zich had omgedraaid naar Emma.

De knots schoot uit de hand van de trol, vloog omhoog en viel even later naar beneden op het hoofd van de trol. De trol zakte in elkaar en viel op de grond. Harry lag op de rug van de trol. Hij klom van de trol af en liet zich op de grond glijden. Skye had het voor elkaar gekregen dat Hermelien weer stond. "Is hij - Dood?" Vroeg Hermelien aarzelend. "Volgens mij niet. Ik geloof dat hij alleen buiten westen is." zei Harry. Harry bukte zich en haalde zijn toverstok uit het neusgat van de trol. "Getver! Trollensnot" Zei Harry. Skye lachte kort. Harry maakte zijn stok schoon. Skye liep naar Harry en Ron en omhelsde hun. "Bedankt." zei ze. "Jullie hebben ons gered!" Harry glimlachte tegen haar. Plotseling klonken er luide voetstappen. Even later kwamen professor Anderling, Professor Sneep en Professor Krinkel, hun leraar Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten binnen. "Wat doen jullie hier in vredesnaam?" vroeg professor Anderling boos. Ze keek even naar de bewusteloze trol. "Jullie mogen van geluk spreken dat jullie niet dood zijn! Waarom zijn jullie niet in jullie slaapzaal?" "Ze zochten mij professor Anderling" Zei Hermelien. "Juffrouw Griffel." Skye was net zo verbaast als Harry, Ron en Hermelien. "Ik was opzoek gegaan naar die trol omdat... Omdat ik dacht dat ik hem in mijn eentje aankon. Ik heb er namelijk veel over gelezen, snapt u." "Nou in dat geval..." zei Anderling, die hun aan staarde. "Dat was ongelofelijk dom van u, juffrouw Griffel. Wilde u werkelijk in u eentje een bergtrol te lijf gaan?" Hermelien liet haar hoofd hangen. "Wat doen jullie hier dan, mevrouw Wizard en mevrouw Collins?" "Ik zocht Hermelien al de hele dag samen met Emma."Antwoordde Skye "Toen ik haar gevonden had en Hermelien mij haar plan vertelde probeerden ik en Emma haar tegen te houden." verzon Skye. Emma was blij dat haar vriendin zo goed kan liegen. "Dit kost Griffoendor 5 punten. Ik ben erg teleurgesteld in jullie juffrouw Griffel." zei professor Anderling. "Als u niet gewond bent zou ik maar gauw terug gaan naar de toren van Griffoendor. De rest van het feestmaal wordt geserveerd in de leerlingenkamer." Hermelien liep snel richting de trappen en verdween uit het zicht. Professor Anderling wendde zich tot Harry, Ron, Emma en Skye. "Ik blijf erbij dat jullie geluk hebben gehad, maar niet heel veel eerstejaars zouden het hebben opgenomen tegen een volwassen bergtrol. Jullie hebben 20 punten voor Griffoendor verdiend. Ik zal zorgen dat professor Perkamentus ervan hoort. Ga nu maar." Ze liepen haastig het toilet uit en lieten de leraren alleen achter. "Aardig van Hermelien om ons uit de puree te helpen." zei Ron. "Al hebben wij natuurlijk wel haar leven gered." _Ja en jij hebt haar gekwetst. _DachtSkye. _Door jou was ze bijna dood._

**Wat vonden jullie van deze laatste 5 hoofdstukken? Ik vond ze namelijk vrij goed gelukt. Ik wilde even zeggen dat wij alle hoofdstukken heb aangepast. Wij hebben spelling en grammatica fouten verbeterd en wij hebben dingen geschrapt en andere dingen toegevoegd. Sorry, ik kan je begrijpen als dit irritatie verwekkend is maar als je dit verhaal goed wil begrijpen zal ik je aan raden om alles opnieuw te lezen. Sorry voor het ongemak! Review!**

**Groetjes Skye**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hoofdstuk 20 B-Day! : )**

**POV Skye**

Skye deed haar ogen open. Vandaag was ze jarig! Ze probeerde Emma al de hele maand over te halen om te vertellen wat ze voor haar had gekocht.

Opeens hoorde ze gezang. "Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to you!" Zongen Emma en Hermelien. Skye ging rechtop zitten en zag dat de meiden de gordijnen van haar bed hadden gesloten. Emma gooide de gordijnen open en Skye zag dat alle meiden van haar slaapzaal de kamer hadden versierd met ballonnen en slingers.

"Wat mooi!" Zei Skye ademloos. De slingers hingen van bed tot bed en er glinsterde tussen de slinger gekleurde lampjes. Aan haar bed hingen rode en zwarte ballonnen. Haar favoriete kleuren. Skye sprong uit bed en omhelsde en bedankte alle meiden. "Ja, het is goed." Zei Hermelien toen Skye haar omhelsde. "Maar schiet alsjeblieft op! En je krijgt beneden pas je cadeaus!" Skye kleedde zich haastig aan en ze liepen met z'n allen naar de Grote Zaal.

Net toen Skye naast Ron ging zitten, kwamen de uilen binnen vliegen.

Ricardo streek naar beneden met een pakje. Op het pakje was een kaart geplakt.

_Lieve Skye,_

_Gefeliciteerd met je 12de verjaardag! Open het pakje niet aan tafel. Het bevat namelijk een onzichtbaarheidmantel._

_Liefs je ouders_

_Cool!_ Dacht Skye. Een onzichtbaarheidmantel. Die schenen erg zeldzaam te zijn. "Maak open dan!" Zei Belinda. "Mag nog niet." Zei Skye alleen. "Oké dan nu mijn cadeautje!" Emma overhandigde een pakje aan Skye. Het pakje was klein en als ze ermee schudde, hoorde ze gerinkel. Skye pakte het pakje uit met een nieuwsgierig gezicht.

In het pakje zat een ketting met een zilver hartje eraan. "Je kan het hartje open maken." zei Emma opgewonden. Skye zag dat er aan de bovenkant een knopje zat. Ze drukte erop en het hartje ging open. In het hartje zaten twee foto's die om de minuut veranderde. "Ik heb er alvast een paar foto's in gedaan. Als je andere foto's erin wilt... Dat leg ik je later wel uit. En als je met je vinger op de foto tikt blijft de foto waar je op tikte staan. Als je er met je vinger overheen sleept, ga je een foto vooruit of je gaat een foto terug." zei Emma. "Wat een prachtig cadeau." fluisterde Skye. "Ik heb er gewoon geen woorden voor. Bedankt Emma." "Wat is het hier een troep!" Riep een stem achter Skye. Skye keek om en zag dat Fred en George achter haar stonden. Skye keek naar de tafel en zag dat die vol lag met cadeaupapier. Skye lachte. "Dat is je ontbijt George!" Zei Skye met een grote glimlach. "Lekker! Een broodje glimmend cadeaupapier. Word vast een favoriet!" zei George met een glimlach. Fred en George gingen zitten aan de afdelingstafel. George knipoogde naar Emma, die rood werd. Het was al weer een maand geleden dat Skye Emma gesnapt had op een stiekeme date met George.

Fredrik kwam aanvliegen met 2 brieven in elke poot en hij had er ook nog een in zijn bek. Verjaardagskaarten. Maar van wie allemaal? "Ben je..." zei George. "jarig of zo?" maakte Fred de zin af. "Ja. Dat is ze." Zei Hermelien. "Dat snap je toch wel? Cadeaupapier, verjaardagskaartjes..." Voegde Emma eraan toen.

"Gefelicitaard dan." grapte George. "En hoe oud is dit dametje geworden? 30 of 40?" vroeg Fred. "80 natuurlijk. Ik ben geschokt dat je dat niet wist. O, voorat je mijn leeftijd echt weet moet je er wel 68 jaar vanaf halen." Zei Skye.

Skye had een geluksdag vandaag, buiten dat ze jarig was. Griffoendor had vandaag hun eerste Zwerkbalwedstrijd van dit seizoen tegen Zwadderich. En door Harry hadden ze gewonnen maar het scheelde niet veel of Harry was te pletter gevallen. Ook had ze vandaag 10 punten voor Griffoendor verdiend, omdat ze professor Stronk had geholpen in de Kassen.

Het werd avond en Skye besloot dat ze vannacht de onzichtbaarheidmantel ging gebruiken. Ze had van Fred een kaart geleend waarop je kon zien wie waar was.

Die avond sloop Skye door de gangen. Alleen. Ze wou eerst Emma meenemen maar uiteindelijk had ze besloten om alleen te gaan. Skye wist niet zo goed wat ze ging bekijken totdat ze bij de bibliotheek aankwam. Ze bedacht dat daar een verboden afdeling was. Skye hield niet van de regels breken maar ze was te nieuwsgierig naar wat zich daar bevond dat ze zich voor één keer liet meeslepen. Wat kon er gebeuren? Ze had tenslotte haar onzichtbaarheidmantel om. Ze liep de bibliotheek in en ging naar de verboden afdeling. Daar zag ze niets bijzonders behalve stoffige boeken. Ze liep een tijdje rond, totdat ze een deur zag. Ze liep naar de deur en probeerde deze open te maken. Op slot. Dan zit er maar 1 ding op. Dacht Skye. Ze stak haar toverstok uit de mantel. _"Alohomora"_ fluisterde ze. De deur ging moeiteloos open. Ze stak de stok weer in haar gewaad en liep stilletjes de gang binnen. Ze liep een paar trappen op en een paar weer af totdat ze bij een deur aankwam. Ze opende de deur, ging een kamer binnen en sloot de deur. De kamer leek op een klaslokaal. De stoelen stonden op de tafels en er stond ergens in een hoek een omgekeerde prullenbak. Het enige wat anders was dan een ander lokaal bevond zich midden in de kamer. Het was een grote spiegel die tot het plafond reikte. De spiegel zat in een gouden lijst en hij stond op 2 klauw-vormige poten. Boven aan de gouden lijst stond iets geschreven: _neregeb jiz taw ra amneiz nesnem tawt einno otki._

Wat er stond snapte ze niet. Ze liep wat dichter naar de spiegel en keek erin. Ze zag iets wat ze niet verwachtte te zien. Ze stond even voor de spiegel en bedacht wat ze nu moest doen. Emma halen. Skye rende geluidloos naar de slaapzalen waar ze Emma wakker maakte. "Kom op Emms. Word wakker!" fluisterde Skye in Emma's oor. "Wie is daar?" vroeg Emma slaperig, toen ze eenmaal haar ogen open had. "Skye." Antwoordde Skye. "Waar ben je dan?" vroeg Emma. O ja. Ze had de mantel nog om. Ze deed de mantel af en trok Emma uit bed. "Kom nou! Ik wil je wat laten zien." Emma stond slaperig op en vroeg: "Kan dat niet wachten. En wat wil je me laten zien?" "Nee, en dat je zie je zo wel." siste Skye. Ze gooide de mantel over hun heen en ze liepen samen de leerlingenkamer uit.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hoofdstuk 21 Begeren**

**POV Skye**

Ze liepen samen naar de verboden afdeling. Bij de deur naar de gang stonden ze stil. Ze hoorde wat gerommel en voetstappen. Skye pakte de kaart die ze van Fred leende en keek wie zich in hun buurt bevonden. Professor Sneep! Professor Sneep gaf toverdranken en had een hekel aan Harry. Hij trok graag punten van Griffoendor af. Emma en Skye hielden hun adem in. Professor Sneep kwam in het zicht van de meiden. Hij keek een paar keer precies inde richting waar de meiden zich bevonden. Het leek wel een eeuwigheid te duren voordat hij weg beende. Emma en Skye haalden weer opgelucht adem. Skye opende de deur en bedacht ze dat ze was vergeten die op slot te doen. Stom! Iemand had haar kunnen ontdekken. Ze fluisterde een spreuk waarmee de deur weer op slot zat en liepen via de gang het lokaal binnen. Skye deed de mantel af en propte hem in haar gewaad. Emma was naar de spiegel gelopen en keek er nu in. "Wat zie je?" vroeg Skye nieuwsgierig. "Mijzelf..." "En?" "En..." Emma zei even niets en toen zei ze: "Ik zie George." Skye zag aan haar gezicht dat ze nog iets anders zag, maar zei er niets over. "Wat zie jij in de spiegel?" Vroeg Emma en ze stapten aan de kant, zodat Skye in de spiegel kon kijken. Ze stapte richting de spiegel. In de spiegel stond zij, in een prachtige, rode galajurk. Om haar heen stonden een stuk of 15 jongens. Maar er stond ook een jongen naast haar. Fred. Fred kuste haar op haar wang. Haar spiegelbeeld werd rood. "Ik zie mezelf in een galajurk met een stuk of 15 jongens om mij heen. Veder zie ik niets." zei Skye maar toen ze Emma's gezicht vragend zag kijken voegde ze er haastig aan toe:" Ik word alleen bekeken!" Ze sprak niet helemaal de waarheid. Als Emma dat niet doet, doet zij het ook niet.

"Heb jij een tovenaars camera, Skye? Zo'n camera waarmee je bewegende beelden fotografeert." "Ja. Zal ik hem halen?" voordat Emma kon antwoorden zei Skye:" _Accio camera Skye"_ Er gebeurde niets. "O, ja. Ik had de deur op slot gedaan. Skye liep terug naar de gang en kwam even later terug met de camera in haar hand. De camera leek op een digitale Dreuzel camera maar deze had het merk Catofo. Dat stond voor camera tover foto's. Skye ging voor de spiegel staan en maakte een foto. Ze gaf de camera voorzichtig aan Emma. Emma pakte hem aan, ging voor de spiegel staan en maakte een foto. Ze gaf de camera terug aan Skye. Ze pakte de camera aan en drukte op een paar knopjes. De foto die Skye had gemaakt van haar spiegelbeeld verscheen op het scherm. "Yes! Het is gelukt. Ik wist niet zeker of ie het wel deed, want iedereen ziet iets anders in de spiegel. Skye maakte nog een foto, maar dit keer zoemde ze in op Fred. "Kom." zei Emma en ze liep naar de deur. Skye volgde haar en ze verlaatte het klaslokaal met de spiegel. Ze liepen de gang uit en ze slopen de bibliotheek uit.

Skye hoorde voetstappen. Ze stopte met lopen en hield Emma tegen. "Wat is er?" fluisterde Emma. "Ssssssst!" Zei Skye en ze legde haar vingers op haar lippen. De voetstappen kwamen dichterbij. "Waar zijn jullie?" Zei een stem. De mantel! Ze had de mantel niet omgedaan. Ze voelde in de zakken van haar gewaad. Niets. Terwijl de voetstappen steeds dichterbij kwamen, schoot ze kompleet in de stress. Emma keek verbaast naar Skye. "Stil nou. Doe eens zachtjes." siste Emma. De voetstappen hielden op en het licht viel uit.


	22. Chapter 22

**hoi! Ik wilde even Luutje19, greendiamond123 en mrs Malfoy-Scarlet bedanken voor al hun reviews! En vandaag doe ik (Skye) een dubbel update, want mijn beste vriendin Emma is vandaag jarig!**

**Veel lees plezier**

**groetjes Skye**

**Hoofdstuk 22 voetstappen**

**POV Emma**

De meiden zochten elkaar in het donker. Emma voelde een hand en greep die vast. "Skye?" Vroeg ze aarzelend. "Emma?" vroeg Skye. Haar stem kwam van een andere kant van de kamer dan waar zij stond. Emma schrok. Ze had de hand van iemand anders vast! Ze probeerde haar hand los te trekken, maar diegene hield haar hand stevig vast. Plots ging het licht aan. Emma slaakte een gil en in de verte hoorde ze Skye ook gillen. "Wat zijn jullie erg!" schreeuwde Emma. "Stil nou! Jullie maken het hele kasteel wakker met jullie gegil." George, die voor haar stond, legde zijn vinger op haar lippen en het werd stil. Ze luisterden en hoorden voetstappen. Skye en Fred kwamen bij hun staan en hoorden de voetstappen ook. "Snel hier in!" fluisterde Skye. Ze liep snel het lokaal in en de andere volgden haar. Fred deed de deur op slot en bleef aan de deur luisteren. "De voetstappen komen hierheen!" De anderen keken hem geschrokken aan. "Ik weet iets!" Skye zocht de grond af naar de mantel en pakte hem op. "Wat is dat?" vroeg Fred achterdochtig. "Kruip er nou maar onder!" fluisterde Skye geïrriteerd.

Snel kropen ze onder de mantel. Ze hoorden iemand aan de deur trekken en de deur vloog open. Professor Sneep stond in de deuropening. Hij keek schichtig om zich heen. George verstarde naast Emma. Haar hart klopte snel. Professor Sneep liep naar de spiegel en keek er even in. Op zijn gezicht zag je pijnlijke glimlacht. Toen draaide hij zich om en beende het lokaal uit. Geschrokken keken ze elkaar aan onder de mantel, terwijl ze Sneep de deur dicht hoorden doen. Voorzichtig kroop Emma onder de mantel vandaan en bleef luisteren aan de deur. "Hij is weg." fluisterde ze. Fred, George en Skye kwamen tevoorschijn. Fred keek verbaast naar de mantel. "Wat is dit?" "Een onzichtbaarheidsmantel." fluisterde Skye. Fred en George keken haar verbaast aan. "Wauw, die zie je ook niet vaak!" zei George bewonderend. "Ik denk dat we moeten gaan." Zei Emma. Ze had voor de spiegel gestaan en liep nu naar hun toe. Skye knikte. "Ik denk dat Emma gelijk heeft. Professor Sneep zal nu wel door de gangen lopen." "Mag ik de kaart even?" vroeg Fred. Skye knikte en gaf hem de kaart. "Ik zie dat Sneep niet in de buurt is, maar ik hou hem in de gaten." Ze kropen onder de mantel en liepen de gang op. Fred hield, zoals hij zei, goed de kaart in de gaten zodat ze niemand tegen zouden komen.

Zonder iemand tegen te komen, kwamen ze bij de leerlingenkamer. Ze deden de mantel af en ploften neer op de stoelen bij de haard. "Ik ben blij dat we hier veilig aangekomen zijn, zonder iemand tegen te komen." Zuchtte Emma. George knikte. "Maar wat deden jullie daar eigenlijk?" vroeg Fred nieuwsgierig. Skye en Emma keken elkaar aan. "Skye wou me iets laten zien." zei Emma. De jongens keken haar nieuwsgierig aan. "Wat dan?" vroeg George. Skye keek met grote, waarschuwende ogen naar Emma. "Geheimpje." Zei Emma met een knipoog naar Skye. "En wij gaan maar eens slapen." Zei Skye. Ze zwaaiden nog even naar Fred en George en liepen daarna naar hun slaapzaal.


	23. Chapter 23

**de tweede update van vandaag!**

**Hoofdstuk 23 professor Sneep**

**POV Emma**

**Speciaal voor Luutje19...**

"Emma! Emma!" Skye schudde Emma wakker. "Word wakker! Je moet nog ontbijten en we hebben zo een blokuur toverdranken!" "Ja, ja." zei Emma. "Ik ben al wakker!" "Schiet op!" zei Skye en ze rende met haar tas naar de leerlingenkamer.

Emma kleedde zich snel aan, pakte haar tas vlug in en liep de slaapzaal uit.

Skye stond ongeduldig op haar te wachten. Toen ze Emma aan zag komen liep ze naar het portretgat. Emma rende achter haar aan.

Skye was enorm ongeduldig en geïrriteerd. Ze moesten de hele tijd wachten op de trappen en dat kon Skye niet hebben. Ze werd bozer en ergerde zich aan alles en iedereen.

De Grote Zaal was bijna leeg. Fred en George zagen hun aankomen en zwaaide. Emma zwaaide terug, maar Skye keek alleen boos. "Goede morgen zonnestraaltje!" zei Fred tegen Skye. Skye worp hem een boze blik toe. Fred lachte. Skye ging naast hem zitten en propte agressief een broodje in haar mond. Emma lachte nu ook.

"Goede morgen!" zei ze vrolijk. "Er is hier tenminste één blij." zei George met een glimlach. Skye keek hem boos aan, maar wendde zich toen tot Emma. "We hebben nog een halfuur om bij Sneep te zijn. Schiet op, anders krijgen we geheid strafwerk!" zei ze. Emma ging zitten en at snel haar ontbijt op.

Toen Emma klaar was sprong Skye op. "Kom. Snel!" zei ze gehaast en ze rende de Grote Zaal uit, zonder iets te zeggen tegen Fred en George. Emma stond op, rende achter Skye aan en zwaaide nog snel even naar de jongens voordat ze de zaal verliet. Emma rende de trappen af en de gangen door naar het lokaal van toverdranken.

Skye was al binnen toen zij aankwam. Professor Sneep keek haar boosaardig aan en vroeg: "En waarom is Juffrouw Collins te laat? 10 punten aftrek voor Griffoendor." zei Sneep met een klein glimlachje.

Emma ging snel naast Skye staan. "Ik zei toch dat als je niet opschoot je te laat zou komen!" fluisterde Skye geërgerd. Emma rolde met haar ogen en zei niets. Het had geen zin om er tegenin te gaan.

"Bolhoofddrank." zei Sneep ijzig. "Open je boek op pagina 44. Pak je ingrediënten en als je klaar bent, lever je de drank in."

De leerlingen pakten hun boek en zochten hun ingrediënten bij elkaar.

Skye zocht in haar tas naar haar boek en smeet hem boos op tafel. "Wat is er met haar aan de hand?" vroeg Hermelien zacht aan Emma. "Hormonen, denk ik." antwoordde ze schouder ophalend.

In de loop van de les leek Skye wat te kalmeren. Ze moest zelfs lachen toen Marcel voor de vierde keer zijn ketel omstootte. En toen ze Draco's gezicht zag toen hij aan de Bolhoofddank rook.

De schoolbel ging. Alle leerlingen begonnen hun dranken in hun flacons te gieten en brachten ze naar professor Sneep, die hun vervolgens nog eens 5 punten aftrek gaven vanwege de kleur van Marcels toverdrank.

Ze ruimde hun spullen veder op. Emma, Skye en Hermelien wouden het lokaal verlaten, maar voordat ze bij de deur waren riep professor Sneep: "Wizard! Terug komen." Skye liep gehoorzaam terug. "Kijk eens naar je werkplaats." Zei Sneep ijzig.

Emma keek, net als Skye, naar de plek waar Skye net had gezeten. Onder haar stoel lag een grote plas met toverdrank. "Opruimen." zei Sneep.

Skye liep met tegenzin terug en begon de bolhoofdsap op te ruimen. Emma liep naar Skye en hielp haar met opruimen.

Toen het opgeruimd was, mompelde Skye "Bedankt", liep toen snel naar de deur en verliet het lokaal.

**Ik ben niet helemaal tevreden met dit hoofdstuk... Maar misschien vinden jullie er wat anders van. Review alsjeblieft!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hoofdstuk 24 Kerstmis**

**POV Emma**

**Even een lang hoofdstukje!**

**Groetjes Emma**

Hermelien, Emma en Skye zaten op de grond voor de haard.

"Skye?" vroeg Emma. "Hm?" Skye keek vragend van haar boek op. "Wat is er met je?" "Wat bedoel je?" "Nou, je bent... Vaak boos en chagrijnig." "O. Er is niets." zei Skye onverschillig. Emma haalde haar schouders op en zei: "Dan vertel je het toch niet." Ze was bezorgd om haar vriendin. Sinds een tijdje, nou ja sinds haar zoen met Draco, deed ze raar en boos. Pijnlijke blikken zie je steeds vaker op haar gezicht en ze is steeds vaker boos en chagrijnig. Emma keek nog een keer naar Skye, die verdiept was in haar boek. Haar pijnlijke blik was weg en er stond nu een dromerige blik op haar gezicht. "Wat is er?" Vroeg Emma met een glimlach aan Skye. Hermelien keek op van haar boek en staarde Skye nu ook aan. Skye schrok en sloeg snel haar boek dicht. "Niets." zei ze haastig. "Wel." zei Emma en ze pakte het boek. Ze zocht door het boek naar een verdachte pagina. Toen ze het hele boek had doorgebladerd, bedacht ze dat Skye helemaal niet in het boek had gekeken.

Skye staarde naar de andere kant van de leerlingenkamer. Ze had Emma niet eens tegengehouden toen ze het boek afpakte. Emma en Hermelien volgden Skye's blik. Skye staarde naar een roodharige jongen, die naast zijn tweelingbroer en zijn vriend stond. Hermelien en Emma begonnen te lachen. Skye keek hun verontwaardigd aan. "Wat?" "Je... Bent... Verliefd." Zei Emma tussen het lachen door. "Daarom was je zo chagrijnig!" Skye begon ook te lachen. Ze had al twee weken niet meer gelachen. Emma was blij dat ze erachter is wat haar beste vriendin dwars zat.

Eindelijk was het kerstvakantie. Skye was niet meer chagrijnig en deed weer normaal. Al was ze af en toe wel jaloers als George Emma een kus gaf wat, gelukkig voor Skye, niet vaak voor kwam.

Omdat Hermelien de vakantie thuis doorbracht, gingen ze veel met de Wemels en Harry om. Ze hielden vaak samen sneeuwballen gevechten. Harry, Ron en Skye tegen Emma, Fred en George. Skye werd het meest van alle geraakt, maar gelukkig kon ze er om lachen.

Morgen is het kerst. Dacht Emma. Ze liep samen met Skye de trappen naar de meisjes slaapzalen op.

Skye en Emma hadden hun slaapzaal voor zichzelf.

"Morgen is het kerst." zei Emma enthousiast. "Goh, je meet het." mompelde Skye. Emma lachte. "Ja, ik meen het." Skye geeuwde. "Ben je moe?" vroeg Emma. "Ja." Zei Skye met een geeuw. "Wel truste!" zei Skye. Ze ging in haar bed liggen en viel meteen in slaap. Emma daarin tegen kon niet slapen. Wat zou ze allemaal krijgen? Wat hadden ze de volgende morgen voor ontbijt? Wat zou Skye aan haar geven...

Uiteindelijk viel ze van vermoeidheid in slaap.

Emma deed haar ogen open en keek om zich heen. Skye zat rechtop in bed omringt door cadeaus. "Goeie morgen!" zei Skye vrolijk. "Ik heb gewacht met uitpakken..." Ze keek naar Emma's bed einde. Emma keek ook naar het bed einde. Daar lag niets. Helemaal niets. Emma wist niet wat ze moest voelen. Boosheid of verdriet? Ze keek Skye wanhopig aan, maar die keek met grote ogen naar de lege plek aan Emma's voeteinde. "Ik weet zeker..." mompelde Skye. "Dat ik..." Emma stond met trillende benen op. Ze had zich zo verheugd op haar cadeaus. Ze liep richting de plek waar de pakjes zouden moeten staan. Ze stak haar hand uit en hoopte dat haar cadeautjes onder de onzichtbaarheidsmantel van Skye lagen. Maar ze voelde niets. Emma raakte nu in paniek en keek verwoed om zich heen. Nergens, behalve bij Skye, stonden cadeaus.

Skye stond op en kleedde zich aan. "Kom, kleed je aan. Ik help je zoeken" zei ze toen ze aangekleed was. Emma keek naar Skye met een dankbare blik. " Dank je" zei Emma treurig. Ze kleedde zich ook aan en liep naar Skye. Skye deed de deur open en ze liepen naar beneden. Beneden troffen ze Percy, Fred en George aan. Ze hadden alle drie een gebreide trui aan met op elke trui een andere letter. Op die van Percy een K, op die van Fred een F en op die van George een G.

"Vrolijk kerstfeest!" zei Fred. Skye keek hem met een waarschuwende blik aan en knikte naar Emma, die verdrietig keek. "Wat is er?" vroeg Percy. "Ze heeft geen cadeautjes." zei Skye toonloos. "Weet je het zeker?" vroeg George. "Heb je overal gekeken?" Emma dacht na. "Niet overal!" riep ze uit. Percy, Fred, George en Skye keken haar vragend aan. Emma draaide zich om en rende de trap op naar haar kamer. Toen ze daar was, keek ze om zich heen. Na wat gezoek in haar laatjes, liep ze naar haar bed. Ze hoorde Skye de kamer in lopen. Emma ging op haar knieën naast haar bed zitten. Ze draaide zich glimlachend om naar Skye en keek daarna onder het bed. Daar lagen een heleboel cadeautjes! "Hee, Emms, slim bedacht! Hoe kwam je daarop?" "Door Fred, " zei Emma terwijl ze de cadeautjes onder haar bed vandaan haalde. "Hij vroeg of ik overal had gekeken. En ik dacht aan wat mijn moeder altijd deed met kerst; ze verstopte de cadeautjes!" Skye begon te lachen. "Daar zou ik nooit aan gedacht hebben!" "Haar favoriete plek om mijn cadeautjes te verstoppen, was onder mijn bed." Zei Emma ook lachend. "Zullen we ze nu uitpakken?" vroeg Skye terwijl ze nieuwsgierig naar haar cadeautjes keek. Emma knikte. Ze had alle cadeautjes op haar bed neergelegd, en pakte een klein pakje. Ze maakte het open en zei: "Wauw!" Op hetzelfde moment zei Skye ook: "Wauw!" De meiden keken elkaar aan, en begonnen te lachen. Ze hadden elkaar een armbandje gegeven. "Bedankt!" zei Skye vrolijk. "Graag gedaan, jij bedankt!" Voorzichtig maakte Emma het volgende pak open. Het was een stuk groter dan het vorige. Het was een doos vol met chocokikkers. Ze glimlachte, want Skye's ouders hadden dit gestuurd. Het volgende pakje was de kleinste van allemaal. Er zat een klein briefje aan vast. Toen Emma het los gepulkt had, las ze wat er op stond.

_Vrolijk kerstfeest Emma!_

_Groetjes George._

Ze opende het kleine pakje. Er zat een prachtige ring in! De ring was zilver en had een oranje steentje bovenop. Ze deed de ring om haar vinger en bekeek hem. Skye kwam naast haar staan en zuchtte. "Wauw... Dat is mooi! Heb je die van George gehad?" Emma knikte, maar bleef naar de ring staren. Hij was zo mooi! Skye ging naar haar eigen stapel cadeautjes en pakte net zo'n klein pakje en liep terug naar Emma. "Emma?" vroeg ze aarzelend. "Kijk eens wat ik heb." Emma scheurde haar blik los van haar ring en keek naar het pakje van Skye.

In het pakje zaten oorbellen van nep zilver. De oorbellen leken op vallende, zilveren regen. "Van...?" Vroeg Emna. "Hermelien." "Wat heb je nog meer gehad?" "Een doosje met uilen snoepjes voor Fred, een mega pak met Smekkies in Alle Smaken..." Somde Skye op.

"Laten we gaan ontbijten!" Zei Emma.

De Grote Zaal was kerstelijk versierd. Er stonden versierde kerstbomen en de tafel was kerstelijk gedekt.

Het maal bestond uit enorme kalkoenen, miljoenen knalbonbons, gebakken en gekookte aardappelen, worstjes, gebakken en gekookte eieren... En nog veel meer lekkers.

Aan de oppertafel zaten een paar leraren, waaronder professor Sneep en Hagrid.

"Ik ben dol op knalbonbons!" zei Skye enthousiast en ze pakte twee knalbonbons en gaf er een aan Emma. Ze pakte hem aan en keek er naar. Ze had nog nooit een knalbonbon gehad. "Trek dan!" spoorde Skye aan. Emma trok zo hard als ze kon aan de uiteinden van de knalbonbon. KNAL! De bonbon ging open en hulde haar en Skye in dikke donkerblauwe rook. Toen die weer verdwenen was had ze een bos met groene met rode kerstbelletjes in haar handen.

Skye had ook haar bonbon open gemaakt en zij had ook belletjes in haar handen, maar deze waren rood met goud. "De kleuren van Griffoendor!" Emma lachte. "Dat soort dingen valt jou dan weer op, he Skye?" Skye glimlachte.

Er lag een pak sneeuw buiten. Dus 's middags was er een sneeuwballengevecht tussen de Wemels, Harry, Skye en Emma.

Nat en verkleumd kwamen ze de leerlingenkamer binnen. Ze warmde zich in de stoelen bij het haardvuur.

"Ik ga slapen." zei Skye en ze stond op van haar stoel. "Doei!" Zei ze en ze liep naar boven. Emma stond ook op. Ze wilde net de trap opstappen, toen George haar arm vast pakte. Ze keek hem vragend aan. "Heb je mijn cadeau gekregen?" Emma stal haar hand uit, waar de ring aan haar ringvinger zat. "Ja, nog bedankt." zei ze. "O, het is niets." Zei George. "Ik wilde gewoon weten of je het had gekregen." Emma knikte. "Bedankt" fluisterde ze en ze kuste hem op zijn wang. Hij werd een beetje rood en Emma liep met vlinders in haar buik de slaapzaal in.


	25. Chapter 25

**Hoofdstuk 25 De Botsing**

**POV Skye**

Emma kwam de slaapzaal binnen. Skye stond met de onzichtbaarheidsmantel in haar handen op haar te wachten. "Kom, zullen we?" Ze zag dat Emma even moest nadenken. "Ja, oké." zei ze kortaf.

Skye sloeg de mantel over hun heen en ze slopen de leerlingenkamer uit.

Het portret was nog maar net dichtgeslagen of mevrouw Norks kwam aangetrippeld. Ze stopte vlak voor Skye's voeten. Haar ogen keken recht in die van Skye. Na 10 minuten naar haar gekeken te hebben, draaide mevrouw Norks zich om.

En toen deed Skye iets, dat ze nooit gedaan zou hebben. Ze gaf mevrouw Norks een trap voor haar kont. Mevrouw Norks miauwde luid en liep snel weg om Vilder te halen. Skye wist niet waarom ze dat had gedaan. Ze voelde zich schuldig en tegelijkertijd ook machtig. Ze was onzichtbaar, dus niemand kon haar pakken.

Onder de onzichtbaarheidsmantel keek ze Emma aan. "Kom." fluisterde ze. "We gaan naar de spiegel, daar kan niemand ons horen." Emma knikte en Skye liep voorop naar de kamer met de spiegel.

In de kamer aangekomen haalde ze de mantel van hun af en borg hem op in haar zak.

"Waarom gaf je Norks een schop?" "Geen idee." zei Skye. "Ik deed het gewoon! Ik dacht niet na. Ik..." Ze stopte abrupt met praten. Er klonk een hard gegil."Snel onder de mantel." siste Skye en ze gooide de mantel over hun heen. Nu was er ook iets aan stukken gevallen.

Skye trilde van angst. De gil klonk nog steeds, maar hij werd al wel zachter.

De deur ging open, maar ze zag niemand. Was er nog iemand met een onzichtbaarheidsmantel? De deur ging weer dicht en er gebeurde een tijdje niets. Skye durfde niet te ademen.

Er verscheen ineens een arm en toen een hoofd en toen benen... Het lichaam van Harry werd langzaam zichtbaar. Hij liep naar de spiegel toe en zo te zien schrok hij! Hij keek een paar keer achterom, maar kwam uiteindelijk tot de conclusie dat er niemand achter hem stond. Hij bleef een hele tijd staren in de spiegel.

Skye liep onder de mantel, naar Harry toe. Ze bleef achter hem staan.

Ze schrok zich rot, toen Harry zich omdraaide en vlak langs haar wegrende.

Ze keek Emma aan en deed de mantel af. "Wat deed hij hier?" Emma haalde haar schouders op en zei: "Waarschijnlijk hetzelfde als wij. Vluchten voor Vilder." ze zuchtte. "Zullen we terug gaan? Ik ben moe." vroeg Emma. Skye worp nog een blik op de spiegel en knikte. Ze deden de mantel weer om en slopen naar de trappen.

Skye liep met kloppend hart de trappen op. Ze wist zeker dat ze wat gehoord had. Ze keek recht voor zich uit en liep weer een trap op.

Opeens knalde ze tegen iets aan. Ze viel naar achter, de trap af. Emma was onder de mantel gerold, maar zij rolde nog naar beneden.

Een trap verschoof. Skye bleef rollen, maar nu was er geen trap meer op haar te stoppen. Emma was met haar hoofd op een traptrede gevallen en lag nu bewusteloos op een platvorm tussen de trap waar ze van af gevallen was en de afgrond. Ook zag ze tussen het rollen door een voet. Alleen een voet.

Ze voelde dat ze dichterbij de afgrond kwam. Nu raakte ze echt in paniek. Ze probeerde af te remmen, maar dat lukte niet. Ze zou te pletter vallen en niemand zou het zien.

Ze voelde nu het einde van het platvorm tussen de trappen. En ze gleed het laatste stukje weg...


	26. Chapter 26

**Hoofdstuk** **26 Help!**

**POV Skye**

Ze stak haar handen uit en greep de rand van het platvorm vast. Haar benen hingen naar beneden en haar mantel lag vlak naast Emma. De voet had plaats gemaakt voor een zwartharige jongen. Harry! Harry staarde haar aan, maar deed niets. Ze keek hem hulpeloos aan, maar hij leek wel te zijn versteend. Ze voelde haar handen wegglijden. Ze probeerde iets vast te pakken, maar er was niets om vast te pakken. Ze zag Harry weg rennen. Waarom rent hij nou weg? Hij kan haar beter helpen of wil hij haar soms dood hebben?

Haar handen gleden weer een stukje weg. Hoe lang hing ze hier al? Hoe lang zou het nog duren voordat ze zou vallen? Zou het pijn doen?

Voetstappen. Deze waren zwaarder dan die van Harry. Fijn Vilder. Kon er ook nog wel bij.

Haar handen gleden weer een beetje weg. Ze sloot haar ogen. Ze was doodsbang. Haar hart klopte in haar keel. Ze kon het niet meer volhouden. _Vaarwel._ Dacht ze en de tranen liepen over haar wangen. Haar handen lieten los, maar ze viel niet. Twee paar handen hielden haar handen vast. Ze huilde nog steeds geluidloos met haar ogen dicht. Ze werd omhoog getrokken en werd op het platvorm neergelegd.

"Is ze... Oké?" vroeg de bibberende stem van Emma zachtjes. "Ik denk het wel." Zei een bekende stem. Ze was te moe om te bedenken wie het zou kunnen zijn.

Ze werd omhooggetild en voelde dat ze de trappen op werd getild. Eigenlijk wilde ze zelf naar boven lopen, maar ze was gewoon te moe.

Ze hoorde iemand een woord fluisteren en de Dikke Dame zwaaide open. Ze werd op een stoel gelegd en iemand streelde haar wang kort. En toen viel ze in slaap.

De volgende morgen werd ze wakker op een stoel in de leerlingenkamer. Op een stoel tegenover haar, lag Emma te slapen.

Was Emma haar redder geweest? Maar het waren toch vier handen? Emma en Harry dan? Nee, dat kon niet, want Harry was weggerend.

Emma werd wakker en geeuwde. "Morgen Emms!" zei Skye vrolijk. "Morgen!" zei Emma geeuwend.

Skye aarzelde even. Zal ze het aan Emma vragen? Zij was er toch bij? "Emms...?" Emma keek haar vragen aan. "Ja?" "Wie hebben mij omhoog getrokken?" Emma dacht even na. "Ik en... Fred en George." "Harry." zei Skye. Emma keek haar vragend aan. "Wat?" "Harry. Harry heeft hun gehaald." "Waar _heb_ je het over." Nou, wij botste tegen een onzichtbaar iemand aan, Harry, en toen rolde we naar beneden." "Ja, dat weet ik." Skye stond op. "Ik ga me wassen en omkleden. Zie ik je zo?" Emma knikte. Skye liep richting de meisjes badkamer en ging naar binnen.

De badkamer was een grote ruimte met aan de rechterkant bevonden zich verschillende hokjes met douches. Aan de linkerkant was een groot bad, dat zo groot was als de meisjesslaapzaal. Vlak naast de deur stond een grote kast met rode en gele handdoeken erin. Skye pakte een rode handdoek en liep naar een hokje achter in de kamer. Ze kleedde zich uit en liet de warme stralen van de douche over haar lichaam glijden. Opeens hoorde ze gehuil. Nou ja, eigenlijk was het meer gejammer. Skye deed de douche uit en kleedde zich snel aan. Ze pakte haar handdoek en verliet het hokje. Ze keek om zich heen. In een hoekje van het bad zat een geest. De geest bleek een dik, puisterig meisje te zijn met zwart, vettig haar en een bril met grote, jampot glazen. De vrouwelijke geest leek Skye niet op te bleef even naar de geest kijken, maar al snel werd Skye het gejammer zat en liep de badkamer uit. Emma zat niet meer in de stoel bij de haard. _Ze is vast naar de slaapzaal. _Dacht Skye en ze liep de trap op.

In de slaapzaal lag Emma op haar bed een boek te lezen. Toen Skye de deur open deed keek ze even op. "Zin in een potje toverschaak?" vroeg ze aan Emma. Ze had een schaakbord met stukken gekregen van haar ouders voor kerst en in de knalbonbons had Emma genoeg stukken gevonden voor haar eigen leger. Skye was niet goed in schaken, maar ze wilde het graag leren. Emma kon het wel en ze hielp Skye en ze leerde haar alles over schaken. Emma dacht even na en knikte toen. Skye liep snel naar haar bed en zocht haar schaakspel onder het bed. Ze haalde een gloednieuw bord met rode en witte vlakken en een wit tasje, waar de stukken in zaten. "Waar?" vroeg ze. "In de leerlingenkamer." Antwoordde Emma en ze stond op.

In de leerlingenkamer was het rustig en Emma en Skye gingen bij het raam in het venster zitten. Skye pakte haar stukken uit en legde ze neer. "Het paard moet naast de torens en niet naast de koning." zei Emma. Skye zuchtte en wisselde de stukken om. "Zo dan?" Emma knikte en keek uit het raam. Buiten lag nog steeds sneeuw en veel kinderen deden sneeuwballen gevechten.


	27. Chapter 27

**Hoofdstuk 27 Vriendschap en liefde**

**POV Emma**

Emma had niet zo veel aandacht voor het schaakspel, en Skye had al snel veel stukken geslagen van haar. Dat viel Skye op. "Wat is er Emma?" Emma keek haar aan. "Ik zit over iets belangrijks te denken." Zei ze kortaf. Skye keek haar vragend aan. "Wat dan?" vroeg Skye. "Er is iets dat ik eigenlijk al eerder had moeten vertellen." Emma zuchtte. "Die gebeurtenis met Draco en George. Kijk, Draco had me een brief gestuurd." "Ja, dat vermoedde ik al." Zei Skye. "In die brief vroeg hij of ik naar het Zwerkbalveld wilde komen, en ik ben gegaan, zoals je gezien had." Skye werd rood van schaamte. "Draco had me verteld dat hij soms wel gemeen zou doen, omdat hij een Zwadderaar is, maar hij hoopte dat het onze vriendschap niet zou verpesten. Ik voelde dat dit onderwerp niet het onderwerp was dat hij wou bespreken. Toen ik dat zei, moest hij blozen." Emma werd even stil. _Ik hoop dat Skye het begrijpt als ik klaar ben met mijn verhaal._ Dacht Emma. "Hij zei dat hij verliefd op me was en zoende me." "En hoe zit dat dan met George?" "George en ik hadden een afspraakje." "Dat snap ik ook wel, maar waarom heb je het niet tegen me verteld?!" "Ik was te zenuwachtig, en ik wou niets zeggen omdat je die brief had gekregen." Skye keek bedenkelijk. "Wat is er daarna gebeurd?" "Heb je niet alles gezien dan?" vroeg Emma verbaast. "Nee, ik ben meer dan de helft van de tijd achter de struik gebleven." Emma begon te lachen. Skye keek verontwaardigt naar haar. "Wat?" "Je hebt iets met struiken, de vorige keer zat je ook achter een struik!" Skye begon nu ook te lachen."Haha, nu je het zegt wel ja." "Nou, we gingen naar het park en ik was vergeten dat jij daar ook was! En toen pakte George mijn hand." Zei Emma blozend. "Dat zag ik!" riep Skye. Een paar leerlingen die in de leerlingenkamer zaten, staarden hun aan, waardoor de meiden weer moesten lachen. Emma keek weer naar het schaakbord en zette haar koningin vooruit. "Schaakmat." "Huh?" Skye keek naar haar koning. "Hoe kan dat nou? Ik deed nog zo mijn best, en jij lette niet eens op!" zei ze verontwaardigt. Emma lachte. "Ik let dan misschien niet op, maar ik weet wel dat ik aan het schaken ben!" Emma dacht even na. "Van wie heb je die brief nou gehad?" vroeg Emma nieuwsgierig. "Ja goede vraag! Ik dacht eigenlijk dat ie van jou kwam." Emma schudde haar hoofd.

Het portretgat ging open en Fred kwam binnen. "Van wie is die brief dan?" vroeg Emma. Fred liep langs en knipoogde naar Skye, die rood werd. Emma keek Skye met grote ogen aan. "Het was Fred!" "Wat?" Emma keek naar Fred die naast George bij het haardvuur ging zitten, en hun geheimzinnig aankeek. "Wat?" vroeg Skye weer. "Het was Fred! Zie hem zitten bij George, hij kijkt zo geheimzinnig, en die knipoog." "Ja, weet ik…" zei Skye dromerig. Emma keek naar Skye en barstte in lachen uit.

Skye had niets door en bleef naar Fred staren, waardoor Emma nog harder moest lachen. Op een gegeven moment werd Skye weer wakker uit haar trance en vroeg: "Wat is er zo grappig?" Emma bleef Skye aanstaren. "Oh!" zei Skye toen ze het eindelijk doorkreeg. Skye greep naar haar ketting en begon zenuwachtig de foto's te bekijken.

**POV Skye**

Skye zag een foto van Hermelien, Harry en Ron. Daarna zag ze een foto van haar ouders, Fred en George. Ze zuchtte en ging snel naar de volgende foto van Emma en haarzelf. "Zal ik je uitleggen hoe je er nog meer foto's indoet?" vroeg Emma. "Ja hoor." Zei Skye niet heel enthousiast. "Het kan ook een andere keer hoor." Zei Emma begrijpelijk. "Nee, eigenlijk wel een goed idee, ik heb nieuwe foto's." _Dat heb ik en dan denk ik niet meer zoveel aan Fred._ Dacht Skye er achter aan. "Oh ja?" vroeg Emma nieuwsgierig. "Ja," Zei Skye. "maar dat is een geheimpje!" Skye stond op en liep naar de slaapzaal, om haar camera te halen.

Later beneden maakte ze een foto van Emma, George en Fred. En van Harry en Ron die aan het toverschaken waren. Emma pakte de camera af en maakte een foto van Skye en Fred, die net naast haar was komen staan. Op de foto zag je ze lief naar elkaar kijken. Ze waren nog een tijdje bezig met de camera totdat hij helemaal vol was. Emma leerde Skye hoe ze de foto's over kon zetten. "Je moet zeggen _Movere_ en dan gaan ze er in." "_Movere_." riep Skye en de foto's gingen in haar ketting. Ze keek op haar camera en zag dat de foto's verdwenen waren. "Als je foto's uit je hartje wilt halen moet je _Aufero_ zeggen." Skye tikte op een foto en zei: "_Aufero!_" de foto verdween en er verscheen een andere foto. "Zo simpel is het." Zei Emma glimlachend. Skye glimlachte terug. "Wil je een chocokikker?" vroeg Emma aan Skye. "Ja lekker!" antwoordde George. Skye knikte lachend en Emma rende naar boven.

Emma kwam terug met zes chocokikkers en gaf ze aan Fred, George, Skye, Harry en Ron. Ze keek naar haar eigen chocokikker, om te zien wat voor een plaatje ze had. "Ah, Hesper Sterkum die heb ik nog niet!" ik heb Taddeus Turk! Die heb ik al, wil jij hem hebben?" vroeg Skye. "Ja!" Riep Emma en ze griste het plaatje uit Skye's hand. "Verzamel jij de plaatjes?" Vroeg Ron. Emma knikte. "Ja en jij toch ook?" Ron knikte. Emma wisselde nog een paar plaatjes met Ron, terwijl Skye luisterde naar een paar moppen van Fred en George.


	28. Chapter 28

**Hoofdstuk 28 Ontdekken en overwinnen**

**POV Emma**

"Emma?" vroeg Harry. "Ja?" "Weet jij wie Nicolaas Flamel is?" Emma dacht even na. "ja…"Zei ze langzaam. Harry, Ron en Hermelien keken haar met grote ogen aan. De kerstvakantie was afgelopen en Hermelien was weer terug op Zweinstein. "Wie dan?" Riep Ron uit. "Dat is…" Zei Emma. "De maker van de Steen der Wijzen." "De wat?" Riepen Ron en Harry in koor. "Ja, natuurlijk."zei Hermelien. "Dat ik daar zelf niet opgekomen ben! Ik ga even…" "Naar de bibliotheek!" Maakten Ron en Harry haar zin af. "Nee ik wou naar de slaapzaal zeggen. Blijf hier!" Beval ze, en ze liep de trappen op naar de slaapzaal, waar ze tegen Skye opbotste, die net de trap af kwam lopen. "Sorry." Hoorden ze Hermelien mompelen en ze liep om Skye heen. "Waar sloeg dat op?" Vroeg Skye, Ron haalde zijn schouders op en Emma zei: "Ze vroegen wie Nicolaas Flamel was, en ik antwoordde dat hij de maker van de Steen der Wijzen is en toen rende ze naar de slaapzaal en toen botste ze tegen jou aan." Antwoordde Emma. "Ja dat laatste snapte ik ook wel." Mompelde Skye en Hermelien kwam terug met een enorm oud boek in haar armen. Ze liet het boek op tafel vallen en je hoorde een luide "Plof". "Ik heb er nooit aangedacht om hierin te zoeken." Fluisterde ze. "Ik heb het weken geleden uit de bieb gehaald, omdat ik iets luchtigs wilde lezen." "Oke, dat is een groot boek."zei Emma. "Iets luchtigs!" Riep Ron. "Hou je mond!" Snauwde Hermelien en ze begon opgewonden mompelend te bladeren. "Ik wist het! Ik wist het!" Riep ze. "Mogen we nu eindelijk iets zeggen?" Vroeg Ron knorrig. Hermelien negeerde hem en fluisterde:

"_De aloude studie der alchemie houdt zich voornamelijk bezig met het vervaardigen van de Steen der Wijzen, een legendarische substantie met verbluffende eigenschappen. De Steen veranderd ieder metaal in zuiver goud en produceert het levenselixer, dat de drinker onsterfelijk maakt. In de loop der eeuwen is veel gezegd en geschreven over de Steen der Wijzen, maar de enige Steen die momenteel bestaat is in het bezit van de heer Nicolaas Flamel, die vorig jaar zijn 665__ste__ verjaardag vierde, leid een teruggetrokken bestaan in Devon met zijn vrouw Pernelle (658)" _

"Zie je wel. " Zei Hermelien tegen Harry en Ron. "Die hond bewaakt de Steen der Wijzen! Ik wel wedden dat Flamel aan Perkamentus heeft gevraagd om erop te passen, omdat ze vrienden zijn en hij wist dat iemand het op de Steen gemunt had en daarom is hij weggehaald bij Goudgrijp!" "Sorry, hebben we wat gemist?" vroeg Skye verward. Emma keek ook verward naar Hermelien, Harry en Ron die elkaar even aankeken. Ze zeiden niets en Ron en Harry fantaseerden over de steen terwijl Hermelien in het boek begon te lezen.

De tijd vervloog en de Zwerkbalwedstrijd Huffelpuf tegen Griffoendor was vandaag. De wedstrijd werd gefloten door Sneep. Emma en Skye hielden Sneep goed in de gaten door de ontmoeting bij de spiegel. Ze gingen naast Ron en Hermelien op de tribune zitten, die naar Sneep keken. Emma zag dat Ron zijn toverstok in zijn mouw verstopte, terwijl Hermelien iets fluisterde tegen Ron over een spreuk. Emma keek naar de tribunes en zag professor Perkamentus zitten. "Ik heb Sneep nog nooit zo vals zien kijken." Zei Ron tegen Hermelien. Emma keek naar het veld en zag dat Ron gelijk had. Sneep keek erg vals. "Kijk ze zijn begonnen. Auw!" zei Ron. Emma keek naar Ron en zag dat hij boos naar een jongen achter hem keek en over zijn achterhoofd wreef. Draco had Ron tegen zijn achterhoofd geschopt. "O, sorry Wemel. ik zag je niet." Draco grijnsde breed tegen Korzel en Kwast en glimlachte tegen Skye en Emma. "Hoi Draco." Zei Skye. Draco keek afkeurend naar Skye en Emma. "Waarom zitten jullie bij dit… uitschot." "Omdat dit onze vrienden zijn!" Snauwde Emma. Draco negeerde haar en zei: "Hoe lang zal Potter deze keer op zijn bezem blijven zitten? Wil iemand wedden? Jij misschien Wemel?" Emma keek naar het Zwerkbal veld en zag dat George een Beuker naar Sneep sloeg. Stiekem moest Emma lachen. Huffelpuf kreeg door zijn actie een strafschot.

Even later zei Draco luid: "Weet je hoe ze spelers kiezen bij Griffoendor? Ze nemen alleen mensen met wie ze medelijden hebben. Kijk maar: Potter heeft geen ouders, de Wemels hebben geen geld – Jij zou eigenlijk ook in het team moeten zitten Lubbermans, tenslotte heb jij geen hersens!" Marcel werd rood en Skye riep: "Draco! Zo kan ie wel weer, vind je niet?" Marcel draaide zich om en keen Draco aan. "Ik ben twaalf van jou soort waard, Malfidus." Emma vond het dapper van hem om zoiets te zeggen tegen Draco. Korzel en Kwast bulderde van het lachen en Ron zei: "Goed zo, Marcel. Bijt van je af!" "Lubbermans, als hersens goud waren zou je nog armer zijn dan Wemel, en dat wil wat zeggen!" zei Draco hatelijk. En Skye riep: "Draco!" "Ik waarschuw je Malfidus- nog één woord -" Ron werd onderbroken door een kreet van Hermelien. "Ron! Harry!" "Wat? Waar?" Harry maakte een spectaculaire duik, de toeschouwers juichten en snakten naar adem. Hermelien sprong op met haar vingers in haar mond, terwijl Harry als een kogel op de grond afsuisde. "Je boft Wemel, ik geloof dat Potter geld heeft zien liggen!" "Draco hou nou eens je kop!" riep Skye kwaad. Ron verloor zijn zelfbeheersing, en sprong op Draco af. Die daardoor op de grond viel. Marcel klom over de rugleuning van de stoelen om Ron te helpen. "Vooruit Harry!" gilde Hermelien die op haar stoeltje sprong, en niets doorhad van wat er onder haar gebeurde. Ron en Draco waren aan het rollen en Marcel was aan het vechten met Korzel en Kwast. "We moeten ze uit elkaar halen!" zei Emma nerveus. Skye knikte en ze renden op Ron en Draco af. Emma pakte Ron beet en Skye greep Draco. Ron probeerde zich los te rukken en gaf daardoor Emma een paar klappen in haar gezicht. "Auw!" Ze sloeg haar armen om Ron heen om zijn armen vast te houden. Ze voelde haar rechter oog bonzen, maar hield Ron toch stevig vast. Ze keek naar Skye die Draco in bedwang hield. Skye had de armen van Draco stevig vast, maar ze had toch een bloedneus! Emma keek hulpeloos naar Marcel die bewusteloos geslagen werd. Hermelien had nog steeds geen besef van wat er om haar heen gebeurde. "Ron, Ron, waar ben je? De wedstrijd is afgelopen! Harry heeft gewonnen! Wij hebben gewonnen! Griffoendor is aan de leiding!" krijste Hermelien. Ze sloeg haar hand voor haar mond, toen ze het schouwspel zag wat er voor haar gebeurde. Emma die Ron in bedwang hield, Skye die Draco's armen vasthield en ze gilde tegen hem. "Draco hou nu eens op! Je hebt me een bloedneus geslagen!" Draco hield op met spartelen en keek naar het boze, bebloede gezicht van Skye. "Oh, nee…" mompelde hij bang. Emma hield Ron nog steeds in bedwang, ze zat onder de blauwe plekken en ze had een blauw oog. Hermelien snelde naar haar toe en greep Rons pols. "Ron! Hou op! Je hebt Emma een blauw oog geslagen, en misschien nog meer!" Ron stopte met spartelen en keek geschokt naar Emma. "Heb.. heb ik dat gedaan?" Emma sloeg haar handen voor haar blauwe oog en Skye zei: "Ja, dat heb jij gedaan!" Ron keek verbaast naar Skye. "He Skye! Je hebt een bloedneus." "Joh, je meent het. Ik zit helemaal onder, maar ik had het nog niet door. Bedankt voor het zeggen." Zei Skye geïrriteerd. "Sorry, hoor."Mompelde Ron.

**POV Skye**

Emma en Skye liepen de ziekenzaal uit. Emma's blauwe oog was weer normaal, en Skye zat niet meer onder het bloed. "Laten we naar de leerlingenkamer gaan, ik hoorde dat ze een feestje gingen bouwen!" zei Emma lachend. Ze gingen samen naar de leerlingenkamer, en troffen daar een hele blije Fred en George aan. De hele kamer zat vol met enthousiaste, feestvierende mensen. "Hey Emms, ik hoorde dat Ron je een blauw oog had geslagen." Zei George bezorgd. Skye begon te lachen. George trok Emma even snel tegen zich aan, en gaf haar een knuffel. Fred gaf Skye een duwtje. "Ik hoorde dat jij Malfidus in bedwang moest houden!" "Ja," zei Skye nors. "Hij heeft me een bloedneus geslagen." _Dat ga ik lekker tegen mijn moeder vertellen, die gaat het tegen tante Narcissa vertellen, en die geeft Draco dan hopelijk een brulbrief! Dat zal hem leren! _Skye begon te lachen. "Hebben jullie de keuken geplunderd ofzo?" zei ze terwijl ze naar de tafel met taarten wees. "Uh…. Ja, eigenlijk wel." Zei Fred lachend. "Wil je een stukje?" Skye knikte en keek naar Emma die door George gekust werd. Ze kreeg van Fred een stuk taart en hij pikte wat slagroom. "Hmm… slagroom!" zei hij smullend. Skye deed wat slagroom van zijn taart op haar vinger, en smeerde het op zijn neus. "Hier!" Ze begonnen te lachen. Fred haalde het slagroom van zijn neus. "Hmm…het blijft lekker!"

**Hey ff tussendoor Vrolijk Pasen!**

**xxx Emma**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hoofdstuk 29**

**POV Skye**

Skye zat aan de afdelingstafel van Griffoendor, naast Emma en tegenover Fred en George. De uilenstroom kwam er net aan en Skye zat te denken of Draco nou eindelijk een brief van haar tante, zijn moeder, gehad had. Ze had haar moeder gister geschreven, met een uitgebreide uitleg over het gevecht tijdens de wedstrijd. Plots schalde er een felle stem door de zaal heen, die haar bekend voorkwam. "_Draco! Hoe kun je je nichtje zo toetakelen, een bloedneus nog wel! Je weet toch dat het ongepast is! Ik kreeg vanmorgen een brief met uitgebreide uitleg van het gevecht, die je tante had gestuurd! Ze was woedend, net als ik! Hou op met je kinderachtige gedrag en bied je excuses aan!_" Het werd even stil en de brief bleef voor het angstige gezicht van Draco zweven. "_Trouwens, Skye ik hoop dat je opgeknapt bent." _De brief verbrandde en het as viel neer op tafel. Vele Griffoendors begonnen te lachen. Skye lachte even mee. Draco was vuurrood geworden en keek een beetje bang naar Skye, die gestopt was met lachen.

Skye liep buiten in het zonnetje. Het was pauze en Emma was met Hermelien, Ron en Harry naar Hagrid gegaan. Skye had gezegd dat ze alleen wilde zijn. En dat was ook zo.

Ze hoorde iemand naar haar toe rennen en naast haar kwam lopen. "Hoi Draco." Mompelde Skye. "Hoi." "Ben je een beetje bijgekomen van de brulbrief?" "Ik was niet..." begon Draco, maar Skye onderbrak hem. "Draco." zei ze. "Ik weet het best." "Oké, oké." zei hij met tegenzin. Ze liepen richting Hagrid's huisje, zonder dat Skye dat merkte. "Luister Skye." Skye keek hem niet aan, en liep door. "Ik wilde niet..." "De Wemel familie beledigen? Vechten? Mij slaan?" Skye stond stil. Er was niemand in de buurt. "Het gaat mij niet om de bloedneus, maar om de beledigingen." Direct na dat ze dat gezegd had, besefte ze dat dat stom was om te zeggen en ze liep het heuveltje af. Draco rende achter haar aan. "Neem jij het nou op voor Lubbermans en Wemel?" Skye werd nu echt boos. "Je weet dat Emma er ook bij zat he? Bij de beledigingen." Zei Skye. Draco zei even niet en haalde toen zijn schouders op "Ja, en wat dan nog." "Weet je het dan nog niet? Van Emma?" Draco keek een beetje bang naar zijn nicht. "Ze heeft een vriendje! Je beledigde haar vriendje." "WAT! Is Wemel haar vriendje?" _Skye! Stommerd die je ben! Was het eigenlijk nog wel een geheim? _ "Ja, een van de Wemels, ja." Daar werd Draco stil van. Ze stonden nu op ongeveer vijf meter afstand van Hagrid's huisje. Draco pakte zijn nicht haar hand. "Kom." zei hij en hij trok haar mee. "Daco." siste ze. "Wat gaan we..." ze stonden voor de ramen van Hagrids huisje. Ze zag een... Jeetje was dat een draak? "Is dat... Is dat..." fluisterde Draco. Skye knikte. "Ja, Draco. Dat is een draak."

**POV Emma**

Emma keek naar de gitzwarte draak en toen keek ze om zich heen. Ze zag Skye en Draco verbaast naar binnen kijken. "Skye?" fluisterde Emma. Hermelien, Hagrid, Harry en Ron keken haar aan alsof ze compleet gestoord was. "Daar." zei Emma en ze wees naar het raam. Ze keken net op tijd om, om nog een glip van ze op te vangen. "Was ze nou bij Malfidus?" vroeg Harry. Emma knikte en er werd op de deur geklopt. Hagrid stampte naar de deur. "Wie is daar?" "Skye!" Hagrid opende de deur en Skye liep naar binnen. "Is dat een draak?" vroeg ze en ze wees op de draak. Hermelien knikte. "Wow." zei Skye ademloos. "Wat n mooi beesie is t hè?" zei Hagrid trots. "Het is een Norse Bultrug. Ik ga hem Norbert noemen." "Norbert. Je geeft dat beest een naam?"

De tentamens kwamen dichterbij. Hermelien en Emma maakten samen studieschema's voor hun zelf en Skye, Ron en Harry.

Ron lag op de ziekenzaal, want hij was gebeten in zijn hand door Norbert, die gisteravond is vertrokken met de vrienden van een broer van Ron, Charlie. Charlie bestudeerde draken in Roemenië.

Dat grapje had Griffoendor 150 punten gekost. Daarmee waren ze hun voorsprong in een klap kwijt en nu stonden ze op de vierde plaats. De hele afdeling was boos op Harry, Hermelien en Marcel. Behalve Ron en Emma.

Skye was niet heel boos, maar ze was het wel. "Nu hoor ik straks de hele zomervakantie: 'Zwadderich Rules!' Bedankt." Mompelde Skye. Emma had medelijden met Marcel, Harry en Hermelien. Marcel wilde alleen Harry en Hermelien waarschuwen en Harry en Hermelien wilde alleen Hagrid beschermen en die draak kwijt raken.

En ze hadden ook nog strafwerk gekregen.

"Wat zag je in het bos." vroeg Ron. Harry had net een uitleg gegeven over hun strafwerk. "Voldemort. Ik weet het zeker." antwoordde Harry. "Draai je nu niet een beetje door, Harry?" vroeg Skye. "Nee." zei hij beslist. "Oké het zal wel. Ik ga slapen morgen beginnen de tentamens." "O, ja!" riep Emma. 'Dat was ik vergeten." en ze liep achter Skye aan.

Skye lag al in bed. "Geloof jij dat Harry Jeweetwel heeft gezien?" "Ik weet het niet…" zei Emma bedachtzaam. "Dus jij gelooft het?" "Ik weet het niet.."Zei Emma weer.

Emma kon die nacht niet slapen. Ze had de hele tijd nachtmerries. Over George die het uitmaakte, zij die haar tentamens niet haalde, over Skye die steeds gemener en onaardiger werd… Uiteindelijk viel ze in een onrustige slaap.


	30. Chapter 30

**POV Emma**

De tentamens waren afgenomen en ze hadden nu een heerlijke week vrij. Emma en George liepen hand in hand buiten. Het was een mooie dag, het was warm en de zon scheen. Emma schrok. Draco kwam naar hun toegelopen. Hij was alleen en liep recht op haar af. "Wemel, rot op. Ik wil met Emma praten." Snauwde Draco tegen George. George en Emma bleven staan. "Nee Malfidus, ik blijf bij haar." Zei George rustig. "Draco! Doe eens aardig." Zei Emma. Hij wendde zich tot George en zei met een gemaakt aardige stem: "Wemel, ik wil graag met Emma onder vier ogen praten." George bleef koppig staan. "Ga maar. Ik zie je straks bij het meer." Zei Emma sussend. George aarzelde even, gaf Emma haastig een kus en liep richting het meer. "Waarom wilde je mij spreken?" vroeg ze toen George uit het zicht verdwenen was en ze weer begonnen te lopen. "Skye vertelde mij iets… En ik vroeg me af…" Hij stopte met praten. "Ja?" vroeg Emma na een tijdje. "Ik… Ik…" Emma keek hem vragend aan. "Ze zei… Ze vertelde me… en ik wilde… of het waar…" Hakkelde hij. "Ze vertelde je wat, Draco?" "Heb jij… ik bedoel ben jij…" Emma voelde aankomen wat hij wou zeggen. "Jij…"begon Draco weer. "En Wemel?" Hij stopte met lopen. "Ik en… George?" "Zijn jullie een stelletje?" Het zat er aan te komen. Maar waarom vroeg hij dat nog? George had haar net nog een kus gegeven.

Emma antwoordde niet. "Dus het is waar." Geen antwoord. Emma liep stug door in de richting van het meer. "Emma!" Riep Draco, die was blijven staan. "Kom terug!" Ze zag George al bij het meer zitten. "EMMA! KOM TERUG EN ANTWOORD NU!" Schreeuwde hij kwaad. "EMMA!" schreeuwde hij weer, toen ze niet reageerde. Maar Draco had beter niet kunnen schreeuwen, want er kwam een woedende George aan. "Schreeuw niet zo tegen haar! Ze is je huiself niet." Riep George woedend naar Draco. De twee jongens stonden tegenover elkaar te schreeuwen. "JE WOU MET HAAR PRATEN! DUS NIET SCCHREEUWEN!" Schreeuwde George. Emma ging gehurkt in het gras zitten met haar handen over haar hoofd. Ze wilde het niet horen. Ze wilde het gewoon niet horen. De twee jongens schreeuwden en vechten nu tegen elkaar vanwege haar. De jongens merkten niet eens dat ze in het gras gehurkt zat. _O,Skye. Wat heb je gedaan?_

**POV Skye**

Skye liep naar de schreeuwende jongens toe. Ze wist meteen dat dit _haar _schuld was. _O, Skye. Wat heb je gedaan?_ Ze zag Emma op de grond zitten en liep naar haar toe. De jongens realiseerden zich dat Skye was aangekomen en dat Emma op de grond zat. "Emma," Fluisterde Skye. "Kom." Zei ze en ze hees Emma overeind. Ze liepen van de jongens vandaan totdat ze buiten gehoorsafstand waren. "Ow, dit is mijn schuld! Het spijt me zo, Em." Skye beet op haar lip. Emma zei niets. "Het floepte er zo uit het was niet mijn…" "bedoeling." Maakte Emma haar zin af. "Dat weet ik. Daarom ben ik niet boos. En echt een geheim was het niet." Zei Emma en ze glimlachte treurig naar Skye. Er ontstond een pijnlijke stilte. "Ik ga de jongens uit elkaar halen. Blijf jij hier?" fluisterde Skye. Ze wist zelf niet waarom ze fluisterde. Emma knikte en Skye liep naar Draco. "Draco!" Blafte ze. "Draco keek geschrokken naar Skye. "Meekomen!" Draco keek bang naar Skye. Draco volgde Skye zwijgend naar een oude boom zonder bladeren verder op. "Wat heb je gedaan?" vroeg ze op een paniekerige toon. "Ik… Ik… wou vragen of het waar was wat jij zei." Stotterde hij. "Als je dat wou vragen en dat ook alleen gedaan had, was George nu niet zo boos geweest. Dus wat deed je daarna." "Ze wilde mijn vraag niet beantwoorden en liep door en toen werd ik boos en begon ik te schreeuwen." "Emma heeft het recht om te zwijgen." Zei Skye. "En als iemand niet meteen doet wat je zegt moet je niet meteen boos worden, Draco." Skye zuchtte diep en liep naar George. "George," Begon ze. "Ik waardeer het dat je Emma beschermd, maar als iemand tegen haar loopt te schreeuwen, hoef je niet meteen uit je plaat te gaan, oké? Ik weet dat ik een enorme bemoeial ben, maar Emma is mijn vriendin en ze kan heus wel tegen een stootje. Ze raakt eerder in paniek als mensen beginnen te vechten." George leek even na te denken, maar knikte toen en liep snel naar Emma, die naar de grond staarde.

Draco keek verdrietig naar Emma en George. "Ik maak geen kans, he?" vroeg hij mistroostig. Skye schudde haar hoofd. "Het spijt me Draco." Draco zuchtte en opeens werd hij boos. "Hoezo, spijt dat je? Ze is toch je vriendin? Je vind die andere Wemel toch leuk?" Vroeg hij. Skye had niet verwacht dat hij zo zou reageren. "Ik zag je net wel zitten. Je staarde naar die tweelingbroer van hem..." zei hij en hij wees naar George. "Waar heb je het over?" vroeg Skye, maar ze wist dat ze zich verraden had door rood te worden. Draco keek boos. "Draco. Doe eens rustig." zei Skye. "Laat haar gewoon met rust." zei ze toen Draco naar Emma liep. Skye rende achter hem aan en draaide hem om. "Draco, laat haar gewoon." zei Skye weer en ze omhelsde hem. Dat had Draco duidelijk niet verwacht, maar hij protesteerde niet. Toen ze hem los liet vroeg ze: "Beter?" Draco knikte. "Oke, dan ga je nu terug naar Korzel en Kwast en je laat Emma met rust." Draco knikte gehoorzaam en liep richting het kasteel.

Skye keek naar Emma en George en zuchtte diep.


	31. Chapter 31

**Hoofdstuk 31 de achtervolging**

**POV Skye**

"Nou, dan hebben we geen keus." zei Harry. Skye en Emma zaten in de leerlingenkamer en luisterde het gesprek van Harry, Ron en Hermelien af.

"Vanavond probeer ik om die Steen als eerste te pakken te krijgen."

"Je bent gek!" zei Ron.

"Dat kan niet!" zei Hermelien. "Na wat Anderling en Sneep gezegd hebben? Je wordt van school gestuurd!"

"EN WAT DAN NOG?" schreeuwde Harry. "Snappen jullie het dan niet? Als Sneep de Steen te pakken krijgt, keert Voldemort terug! Hebben jullie niet gehoord hoe het was toen hij de boel probeerde over te nemen? Dadelijk is er geen school meer om afgestuurd te worden! Hij verandert Zweinstein in een berg puin of in een school voor de Zwarte Kunsten! Het doet er niets meer toe hoeveel punten we verliezen, begrijpen jullie dat niet? Denk je dat hij jullie met rust zal laten als Griffoendor de beker wint? Als ik betrapt word voor ik de Steen vind, nou, dan moet ik terug naar de Duffelings en daar afwachten tot Voldemort me vindt. Dat betekent alleen dat ik ietsje later doodga dan anders, want ik loop nooit over naar de Duistere Zijde! Nooit! Vanavond ga ik door dat luik heen en niets wat jullie zeggen kan me tegenhouden! Voldemort heeft mijn ouders vermoord, weten jullie nog wel?"

Hij staarde hen woedend aan.

"Je hebt gelijk, Harry." zei Hermelien met een klein stemmetje. "ik zal de onzichtbaarheidmantel gebruiken." zei Harry. "Een geluk dat ik die terug heb gekregen."

"Maar is hij groot genoeg voor ons drieën?" vroeg Ron.

"Ons - ons drieën?" stotterde Harry.

"Kom nou! Je dacht toch niet dat wij je in je eentje laten gaan?"

"Nee, natuurlijk niet." zei Hermelien gedecideerd. "Denk je dat je die Steen te pakken zou kunnen krijgen zonder onze hulp? Ik ga gauw even mijn boeken doorkijken. Misschien staat er iets in wat van pas komt..."

Skye keek Emma aan. "Ik ga ook." zei ze. "Ga je mee?" "Ik weet het niet hoor." zei Emma. "Spannend toch zo'n avontuur?" "Ik weet het niet..." zei Emma weer. "Ga gewoon." probeerde Skye. "Oké, oké. Ik ga met je mee."

Die avond zaten Skye, Emma, Harry, Ron en Hermelien als laatste in de leerlingenkamer. Harry staarde af en toe naar Emma en Skye.

"Ik denk dat ze wachten totdat wij naar bed gaan." fluisterde Emma. Skye keek naar het groepje, knikte en stond op, net als Emma.

Ze liepen de trap op en gingen de meisjesslaapzaal binnen.

Skye griste haar mantel uit haar hutkoffer. Emma stond al te wachten bij de deur. Ze deden de slaapzaal deur zachtjes open en stapte de overloop op. Vanaf de overloop kon je de leerlingenkamer zien door een gat, dat zo groot was als een raam.

Skye wilde naar beneden lopen, maar werd tegengehouden door Emma. Ze keek naar Emma die een vinger op haar lippen deed en wees op het gat.

Skye sloop naar het gat toe en keek naar beneden.

Hermelien stapte naar voren. "Marcel." zei ze. "dit spijt me heel, heel erg."

Ze hief haar toverstok op. "_Petrificus_ _Tolalus_!' riep ze en wees met haar stok op Marcel.

Marcels armen schoten tegen zijn zijden. Zijn benen klapten tegen elkaar en zijn hele lichaam verstarde. Hij zwaaide even heen en weer en viel toen plat op zijn gezicht, zo stijf als een plank.

Hermelien rende naar hem toe en draaide hem om. Marcels kaken waren op elkaar geklemd, zodat hij niets kon zeggen. Alleen zijn ogen konden nog bewegen en staarden haar vol afschuw aan.

"Wat heb je gedaan?" fluisterde Harry.

"De Totale Verstijving." zei Hermelien mistroostig. "O, Marcel, het spijt me zo!"

"We moesten wel, Marcel. We hebben geen tijd om het uit te leggen." zei Harry.

"Later zul je het begrijpen, Marcel." zei Ron. Harry, Ron en Hermelien stapten over Marcel heen en verdwenen onder de onzichtbaarheidmantel.

Skye sloop naar beneden met Emma achter haat aan. Ze keken even naar Marcel. "Kunnen we iets voor hem doen?" vroeg Emma. Skye schudde haar hoofd en gooide de mantel over hun heen. Ze liepen de leerlingenkamer uit. Skye stopte en Emma boste tegen haar aan. "Waar nu heen?" fluisterde ze tegen Emma. "Naar de derde verdieping." fluisterde Emma verbaast. "O, ja." fluisterde ze terug en ze liep naar beneden. Opeens hoorde ze Foppe rond zoeven. Hij bleef plotseling hangen.

"Ik weet dat je er bent, ook al kan ik je niet zien. Ben je een spook of zo'n kliertje van een vervelend scholiertje?" Skye hield haar adem in en bleef staan.

Foppe rees hoger op en staarde omlaag.

"Eigenlijk moet ik Vilder erbij halen, als er 's nachts iets onzichtbaars rondsluipt."

"Foppe." zei iemand plotseling op schorre fluistertoon. "de Bloederige Baron heeft zo zijn redenen om onzichtbaar te zijn."

Van schrik viel Foppe bijna uit de lucht. Hij wist nog net op tijd op te trekken en bleef een halve meter boven de trap zweven. Skye moest moeite doen om niet in lachen uit te barsten. De stem was van Harry.

"Het spijt me vreselijk, uwe Bloederigheid." zei Foppe kruiperig. "Mijn fout, mijn fout ik zag u niet uiteraard niet, want u bent onzichtbaar, vergeef die arme oude Foppe! Het was maar een grapje."

"Ik heb wat zaakjes te regelen, Foppe." kraste Harry. "Blijf hier vannacht uit de buurt."

"Jazeker, baron, daar kunt u van op aan." zei Foppe, die weer opsteeg. "Veel succes met uw zaakjes, baron. U zult geen last van me hebben."

En hij zoefde snel weg.

Skye keek Emma aan en zag dat zij ook op het punt stond om in lachen uit te barsten.

Ze liepen samen verder naar de derde verdieping. Harry, Ron en Hermelien waren er blijkbaar al, want de deur stond op een kier. Ze hoorde een paar tonen van een fluit. Toen ze de deur open deden en naar binnen stapte, stopte iemand met de fluit bespelen en dook in een luik, vlakbij de poot van een reusachtige, driekoppige hond. De hond sliep. Emma probeerde om nog snel de persoon achterna te springen, maar de hond begon te grommen. Zijn ogen gingen open en ging rechtop staan. Hij begon luid te blaffen en spuwde Emma onder met zijn kwijl. Hij keek heel even naar Emma, die op nog geen meter afstand van het beest bang stond te kijken.


	32. Chapter 32

**Hoofdstuk 32 De bewaking van de Steen der Wijze.**

**POV Skye**

"Doe iets!" gilde Emma. Skye keek om zich heen. Daar lag een harp en de persoon die hier voor hun was, had een fluit gehad. "We zingen op drie. een. Twee. Drie!" Emma en Skye begonnen een liedje te zingen. Wonderbaarlijk genoeg zongen ze hetzelfde liedje. De hond zakte neer op zijn poten en zijn ogen vielen weer dicht. Emma stopte met zingen en sprong in het luik. Skye bleef zingen, rende snel naar het luik en sprong ook.

Ze kwam op hard op de stenen terecht. In de hoeken van de kamer waar ze in terecht was gekomen, waren lange stengels planten. "Duivelstrik." zei Emma en ze stond op. Skye ging overeind staan. "Ik schrok me hele maal te pletter toen hij begon te blaffen." zei Emma, terwijl ze de hondenkwijl van zich afveegde.

Ze liepen naar de enige uitgang die zich in de kamer bevond, een lange donkere gang. In de gang werd verlicht door fakkels en het water droop van de muren.

Even later hoorden ze een zacht geritsel. Toen ze dichterbij kwamen zagen ze een deur. Ze opende de deur. Het was een hoge kamer en in de lucht zweefde allerlei verschillende soorten sleutels met vleugels. In het midden van de kamer lagen er drie bezems. Emma en Skye keken elkaar aan. "Moeten we vliegen en een sleutel vangen?" vroeg Emma. "Ik denk het." zei Skye. Emma liep naar een bezem en stapte op. Ze vloog door sierlijk door de lucht en kwam al snel terug met een sleutel. Ze liep naar de deur en probeerde hem in het slot te steken. "Hij... Past... Niet." zei Emma al duwend. "Dan moeten we een sleutel zoeken die bij het slot past." Emma bekeek het slot en sprong toen weer op haar bezem.

Skye zag Emma verdwijnen tussen de sleutels.

Het duurde veel te lang vond Skye, al wist ze niet hoe lang. Ze ging naast de deur zitten.

Af en toe zag ze Emma voorbij zoeven.

Eindelijk zoefde Emma triomfantelijk naar Skye toe, met een zilveren gehavende sleutel in haar hand.

"Waarom hielp je niet mee? Dat was twee keer sneller geweest." zei Emma terwijl ze de bezem op de grond gooide en naar de deur liep. "Ik... Ik... Heb eigenlijk geen idee. Omdat ik jou niet in de weg wilde zitten?" Vroeg Skye. Emma lachte. "Ja, Ja, Skye." Ze duwde de sleutel in de deur, terwijl de sleutel zich probeerde te bevrijden. Ze draaide de sleutel om en op dat moment vlogen alle sleutels op hun af. "Schiet op!" riep Skye paniekerig. Emma probeerde de sleutel om te draaien, maar ze werd te veel afgeleid door de vliegende sleutels.

Toen de sleutels hun bijna bereikt hadden, lukte het Emma. Skye stond tegen de deur aan geleund en viel naar binnen.

In de ruimte stond een schaakbord met stukken, maar de stukken waren al verplaats en om de beurt verschoven ze weer een stukje.

Toen Skye dichterbij kwam zag ze dat Ron op een zwart paard zat en aanwijzingen riep. Hermelien stond naast een ander paard en Harry stond op de plek van de loper.

"Nee!" schreeuwde Harry en Hermelien opeens. Ze zag dat Ron iets zei, maar ze stond te ver van de drie af om te kunnen verstaan wat ze zeiden. Het paard waar Ron op zat verschoof. "O, nee." fluisterde Skye. Ze zag de kapotte stukken langs de kant. "Hij gaat zichzelf opofferen." zei Emma.

Het paard stond stil. De witte dame sprong op Ron af en sloeg tegen zijn hoofd. Hermelien gilde en hij viel met een smak op de grond. De dame pakte hem vast en sleepte hem naar de zijkant van het bord. Harry ging trillend drie vakken naar links. De witte koning nam zijn kroon af en wierp die aan Harry's voeten. Harry had gewonnen. De overige stukken gingen opzij en bogen, zodat de weg naar de deur vrij was, die Skye nu pas zag.

Hermelien en Harry keken nog even naar Ron en rende toen naar de deur.

Skye en Emma keken elkaar geschrokken aan, renden naar Ron en knielde naast hem neer. "Ron! Ron!" riep Emma wanhopig. "Volgens mij is hij buitenwesten." zei Skye. "Wat nu? Hoe komen we hier ooit uit?" Daar had ze nog niet eerder aan gedacht. Emma keek om zich heen en schudde toen haar hoofd.

De stukken stonden nog steeds gebogen in een rij. Skye stond op en rende naar de deur. Ze opende hem en kwam in een gang. Die rende ze ook door. Een deur. Open, dicht. Er kwam haar een enorme stank tegemoet en ze zag dat er een bewusteloze trol op de grond lag. Hij was vele malen groter dan die van Halloween.

Ze stapte met haar neus dichtgeknepen over hem heen naar de enige deur in de kamer. Toen Skye de deur open deed, schrok ze zich een hoedje. Er kwamen ineens paarse vlammen tevoorschijn.

Plotseling viel ze op de grond, vlak naast de trol. "O, het..." Hermelien was uit de vlammen komen rennen en was tegen haar aangebotst.

"Skye? Skye!" riep Hermelien blij en verbaast. "Hallo, Hermelien." mompelde Skye. Hermelien stak haar hand uit om Skye omhoog te helpen. Skye pakte de hand aan en Hermelien vroeg: "Wat doe je hier?" "Ik ben jullie gevolgd." zei Skye een beetje beschaamd. Hermelien rende terug naar Ron. Skye rende haar achterna. "Emma?" vroeg Hermelien verbaast. "Hoi, Hermelien." zei Emma met een glimlach. Ze zat nog steeds bij Ron. Hermelien rende naar Ron. "Hermelien? Weet jij hoe we hier uitkomen" vroeg Skye, terwijl Hermelien Ron probeerde wakker te maken. "Ja, met te bezems uit de kamer met de vliegende sleutels." antwoordde ze. "Natuurlijk." zei Skye. Daar had ze nog niet aan gedacht.

Hermelien slaakte plotseling een blij kreetje. "Ron!" riep ze en ze omhelsde hem. Skye liep naar het drietal toe. "Emma? Skye? Wat doen jullie hier?" "Wij zijn jullie stiekem gevolgd." zei Skye. "Wat! Waarom?" riep Ron. "Skye was nieuwsgierig. Misschien moeten jullie voortaan wat zachter praten, als Skye in de buurt is..." zei Emma lachend. Skye werd rood.

Ron stond op. "Zo, Hoe komen we hier uit?" "Met bezems." zei Hermelien en ze stond tegelijkertijd met Emma op. Hermelien ging hun voor naar de kamer waar de bezems zich bevonden.

De sleutels vlogen hoog boven hun hoofden. Emma pakte voor iedereen een bezem en gaf ze aan. Skye pakte die van haar aan. Hij was oud en gehavend, maar verder zag hij er goed uit. Ze liep naar de deur en opende hem. "Klaar?" vroeg Skye. Ze knikten allemaal. "Nu!" riep ze en iedereen sprong op hun bezem behalve Skye, die de deur open hield. Ze zoefde langs haar en toen ze allemaal voorbij waren ging Skye ze achter na. Ze zoefde omhoog, langs de duivelsstrik. Emma zong de hond in slaap terwijl Skye de kamer in kwam zoeven. Hermelien vertelde dat ze van Harry Perkamentus moest halen. Ze legde de bezems naast de deur en ze liepen richting de uilenvleugel. Ze lette niet meer op Vilder of Foppe of mevrouw Norks. Op de trappen naar de tweede verdieping kwamen ze, tot hun eigen verbazing, professor Perkamentus tegen.

"Professor..." begon Hermelien. Hij onderbrak haar. "Harry is achter hem aan, he?" zei hij en hij rende meteen naar de derde verdieping. Ze keken elkaar sprakeloos aan. "Misschien kunnen we beter naar de slaapzaal gaan." stelde Emma voor. Hermelien knikte en ze liepen met zijn vieren naar de leerlingenkamer.

"_Librum." _ zei Skye en het portretgat kwam tevoorschijn. Ze stapte naar binnen en ze hoorden een strenge, boze stem. "En waar zijn jullie geweest?"


	33. Chapter 33

**Hoofdstuk 33 De ziekenzaal**

**POV Emma**

In de leerlingenkamer stond woedende professor Anderling. En naast haar een trillende Marcel. "We..." begon Ron "Zwerven 's nachts door de school." onderbrak professor Anderling hem. "Voor u is dat de tweede keer, juffrouw Griffel." "Professor…" begon Skye. "We hebben een goede reden. U kunt het na vragen bij professor Perkamentus." Anderling leek even sprakeloos, maar herstelde zich al weer snel. "Het schoolhoofd is op het ministerie van Toverkunst." zei ze beslist. "Sorry professor, maar we kwamen het schoolhoofd net tegen op de trap." zei Hermelien en Emma knikte bevestigend. Anderling keek hun verbaast aan.

"Weten jullie waar het schoolhoofd heen is?" vroeg ze na een tijdje. Ron knikte. "Op de derde verdieping, mevrouw. Naar Harry. Hij is bij de Steen en Sn– een indringer." Professor Anderling keek nog steeds verbaast, maar liep toen naar het portret. Ze verdween door het gat en Hermelien, Ron, Emma, Skye en Marcel bleven achter. "Het spijt me zo, Marcel. Maar ik moest wel." Marcel zei niets en Emma en Skye keken elkaar aan. "Wij gaan slapen." zei Skye en Emma knikte. Ze liepen naar boven, trokken hun pyjama's aan en vielen meteen in slaap.

De volgende ochtend was het druk in de leerlingenkamer. Alle leerlingen stonden fluisterend in groepjes. Toen Skye, Hermelien en Emma beneden aan kwamen, keek iedereen naar de meiden.

George kwam haastig naar Emma toegelopen. "Is het waar?" "Wat?" vroeg Emma. "Zijn jullie door de beschermingen van de Steen der Wijzen gebroken?" Emma keek hem sprakeloos aan. "J... Ja." zei Emma. "Wauw." zei Fred, die net naast zijn broer was gaan staan. Skye glimlachte verlegen. "En heeft Harry echt tegen Jeweetwel gevochten?" Emma keek hem met grote ogen aan. "Hij heeft wat?!" riep Skye. "Hij ligt nu op de ziekenzaal." zei George. "We hebben geprobeerd een WC - bril naar hem te sturen, maar madame Plijster vond het niet hygiënisch." zei Fred. "Jullie hebben... hem... wat gestuurd." zei Skye tussen het lachen door. "Een WC-bril." zei George. Skye's lachen was aanstekelijk en Emma en Hermelien begonnen ook te lachen.

Toen ze uitgelachen waren zei Hermelien: "Wij gaan even bij Harry op bezoek." Emma en Skye knikten en ze verlaten de leerlingenkamer. Onderweg naar de ziekenzaal, staarden alle leerlingen hun aan. "Zij hebben een driekoppige hond verslagen." fluisterde een meisje Huffelpuf.

bij de deur naar de ziekenzaal liepen ze professor Perkamentus tegen het lijf. Hij glimlachte vriendelijk en hield de deur voor hun open. "Dank u wel, professor." zei Hermelien en ze liepen naar binnen.

Madame Plijster was net even bij Harry. Ze liepen richting het bed. "Nou, voorruit dan. Tien minuten."Zei madame Plijster en ze liep naar haar kantoortje. "Hermelien!" riep hij blij. "En… Skye en Emma." Zei hij verbaast. "Hoi, Harry." Zei Emma glimlachend.

Op het moment dat Skye wat wilde zeggen, kwam Ron binnen en rende naar Harry toe. Madame Plijster kwam uit haar kantoor en riep: "Niet rennen, jongen!" tegen Ron. "Harry!" riep Ron. " Harry, de hele school praat erover." zei Ron. "Wat is er nou echt gebeurd?" vroeg Hermelien. Harry begon te vertellen over Krinkel, die Jeweetwel op zijn achterhoofd had en de dienaar was van Jeweetwel. En over de spiegel, waar hij in keek en zag dat hij de steen in zijn broekzak stopte en hij vervolgens in het echt ook in zijn broekzak voelde vallen. Af en toe snakte we met zijn vieren tegelijk naar adem. We onderbraken hem niet en luisterde aandachtig.

"Dus de Steen is vernietigd?" vroeg Ron, toen Harry uitgepraat was. "En Flamel gaat nu gewoon dood?' 'Dat vroeg ik ook al, maar volgens Perkamentus is wat zei hij ook alweer? 'voor de goedgeordende geest is de dood gewoon het volgende grote avontuur.' Zei Harry. "'Ik heb altijd al gezegd dat hij niet goed snik is." zei Ron, die blijkbaar diep onder de indruk was van de verregaande krankzinnigheid van zijn held. "En hoe is het jullie vergaan?" vroeg Harry. "Nou, ik wist zonder problemen terug te komen. Alleen botste ik meteen nadat ik de blauwe vlammen gepasseerd was tegen Skye aan. Samen liepen we terug naar Ron, en naast Ron zat Emma." vertelde Hermelien. Daarna probeerde ik Ron bij te brengen en dat duurde een even. We waren net op weg naar de Uilenvleugel om Perkamentus op de hoogte te brengen toen we hem tegenkwamen in op de trappen. En toen we begonnen te vertellen onderbrak hij ons en zei alleen: 'Harry is achter hem aan, hè?' en rende direct naar de derde verdieping." "Denk je dat hij wilde dat je dat zou doen?" zei Ron. "Omdat hij je vaders mantel heeft gestuurd en zo?" "Allemachtig!" riep Hermelien verontwaardigd. "Als dat zo is ik bedoel dat is gewoon vreselijk het had je dood kunnen zijn!" "Nee, het is niet vreselijk." zei Harry bedachtzaam. "Perkamentus is een zonderlinge man. Ik denk dat hij me een kans wilde geven. Volgens mij weet hij zo'n beetje alles wat er op school gebeurt. Hij besefte waarschijnlijk heel goed dat we een poging zouden wagen en in plaats van ons tegen te houden, leerde hij ons net voldoende om ons te helpen. Ik denk niet dat het toeval was dat ik erachter kwam hoe die spiegel werkte. Het is alsof hij vond dat ik het recht had om het tegen Voldemort op te nemen..." "Ja, Perkamentus is echt knetter." zei Ron trots. "Hoor eens, je moet morgen naar het eindejaarsfeest komen. De punten zijn verdeeld en Zwadderich heeft uiteraard gewonnen. " Op dat moment kwam madame Plijster binnen. "Jullie hebben bijna een kwartier de tijd gehad, wegwezen!" zei ze gedecideerd en ze joeg ons de ziekenzaal uit. "Harry is een bijzondere tovenaar." Zei Skye bedachtzaam. "Ja dat is hij zeker." Antwoordde Emma en ze begonnen allemaal te lachen.


	34. Chapter 34

**Hoofdstuk 34 Afdelingsbeker**

**POV Emma**

De volgende avond zaten ze in de Grote Zaal voor het eindejaarsfeest. De Grote Zaal was versierd met de kleuren en vlaggen van Zwadderich. De zaal was al bijna vol en toen Harry, die van de ziekenzaal kwam, de zaal in kwam lopen werd het stil. Harry liep naar de tafel van Griffoendor en ging naast Skye zitten. Er ondstond een luid geroezemoes, maar dat kapte al snel af omdat Perkamentus opstond.

"Alweer een jaar voorbij!" zei Perkamentus opgewekt. "En voor we onze tanden in dit verrukkelijke feestmaal zetten, moet ik jullie even vervelen met het amechtige gezwets van een oude man. Het is me het jaartje wel geweest! Hopelijk zijn jullie hoofden ietsje voller dan eerst... Jullie hebben de hele zomer om ze weer lekker leeg te maken... Maar goed, ik heb begrepen dat de afdelingsbeker moet worden toegekend en de stand is als volgt: op de vierde plaats Griffoendor met 312 punten; op de derde plaats Huffelpuf met 352; Ravenklauw heeft 426 punten en Zwadderich 472."Aan de tafel van Zwadderich ontstond een luid gejuich.

"Ja, ja, goed gedaan, Zwadderich." zei Perkamentus. "Maar we moeten de recente gebeurtenissen nog in de stand verwerken."Het werd stil in de zaal."Ahum," zei Perkamentus. "Ik moet nog wat laatste puntjes toekennen. Eens kijken. Ja... Ten eerste de heer Ronald Wemel." Ron werd rood."Voor de beste pot schaak die Zweinstein in jaren heeft gezien, geef ik Griffoendor vijftig punten."Alle Griffoendors juichde. Ze hoorde Percy trots tegen de andere klassenoudsten zeggen: "Dat is mijn broertje! Mijn jongste broer! Heeft gewonnen van Anderlings reuzenschaakspel!" Uiteindelijk werd het weer stil in de zaal. "Ten tweede juffrouw Hermelien Griffel. Wegens gebruik van kille logica onder vuur, ken ik Griffoendor vijftig punten toe." De tranen liepen over Hermeliens wangen. Het waren blije tranen. De tafel van Griffoendor was buiten zichzelf ze waren honderd punten gestegen!

"Ten derde de heer Harry Potter." zei Perkamentus. Het werd weer doodstil in de zaal. "Wegens pure lef en uitzonderlijke moed, ken ik Griffoendor zestig punten toe." De tafel van Griffoendor begon weer te juichen.

Perkamentus stak zijn hand op en geleidelijk werd het stil. "Er bestaan vele vormen van dapperheid." zei Perkamentus glimlachend. "Er is veel moed voor nodig om het op te nemen tegen je vijanden, maar evenveel moed om het op te nemen tegen je vrienden. Daarom ken ik tien punten toe aan de heer Marcel Lubbermans."

Weer gejuich. Ze hadden gewonnen!

Perkamentus stak zijn hand weer op. "En tenslotte ken ik aan juffrouw Wizard en Collins beide tien punten toe. Voor het helpen van hun vrienden in noodsituaties." Griffoendor, Ravenklauw en Huffelpuf juichten."En dat betekent," riep Perkamentus boven het stormachtige applaus en gejuich uit, "dat de versieringen moeten worden aangepast."

Hij klapte in zijn handen en de versieringen veranderden. Harry tikte Emma's schouder aan en wees op de oppertafel. Sneep gaf professor Anderling een hand, met geaccteerde glimlach. Emma lachte.

Emma staarde uit het raam. De trein schudde heen en weer. Ze had haar examens gehaald en was nu op weg naar huis. Skye, Ron, Harry en Hermelien zaten bij haar in de coupe.

"We zijn er." zei Hermelien toen de trein schokte en daarna stil stond. Ze stonden op en liepen de trein uit.

Het duurde een tijdje voor ze het perron hadden verlaten. Bij het kaartjeshokje stond een verschrompelde oude controleur, die hen in groepjes van twee of drie door het draaihek liet gaan, zodat ze niet de aandacht zouden trekken of de Dreuzels zouden laten schrikken door plotseling uit het niets te verschijnen. "Harry, Hermelien, Jullie moeten van de zomer komen logeren." zei Ron. "Bedankt." zei Harry. "Ik heb iets nodig om me op te verheugen."

Ze werden door allerlei mensen aangestoten terwijl ze naar het hek liepen dat naar de Dreuzelwereld leidde. Sommigen riepen: "Dag Harry!" "Tot ziens, Potter!"

"Je bent nog steeds beroemd." zei Ron grijnzend. "Niet waar ik nu heen ga, dat verzeker ik je." zei Harry.

Ze passeerden met zijn vijven het hek. Emma en Skye namen afscheid van Ron, Harry en Hermelien. Ze liepen net zijn tween richting Emma's ouders. Ze stonden stil en zette hun koffer neer op het perron. Emma omhelsde Skye. Toen Emma haar losliet, kwam George uit het niets aanrennen. Hij kuste haar op haar wang en rende toen weer weg. Emma stond perplex en Skye lachte. Emma's ouders kwamen naar de twee meisjes toegelopen. "Hebben jullie mijn ouders gezien?" vroeg Skye, toen Grace en Chris naast Emma stonden. Emma keek heen. "Niet je ouders, maar wel je neefje." zei Emma en Skye keek om. Draco kwam op hun afgelopen. Hij keek even naar Emma, werd rood en wende zich toen tot Skye. "Kom je nou eindelijk?" vroeg Draco. "Ik wacht al tien minuten op je." "Waarom wacht je op mij?" vroeg Skye verbaast. "Je logeerd vandaag bij ons. Je ouders moesten werken." Skye zuchtte. "Doei, Emms. Fijne vakantie." en ze liep samen met Draco weg.

"Hoe was het?" vroeg Emma's vader nieuwsgierig. "Fantastisch." zei Emma en ze glimlachte.

**Einde.**


End file.
